The wrath of Korra
by VlaanderenVrij
Summary: Kidnapped by the Red Lotus when she was a child, Avatar Korra is now ready to return to the civilized world. Years of brutal and abusive captivity have reshaped her in every sense of the way. It remains to be seen if this Avatar can be redeemed or not, for she is about to become the most notorious Avatar in the history of mankind. For better or for worse [Evil Avatar]
1. Vengeance

**AN: I've deleted my world at war fanfic and shoved it into the freezer, hopefully to be found when I find it appropriately to dig it up again because I've gotten inspired to do something entirely else.**

**I've been reading several posts on diffrent media about people wanting to see an evil avatar fanfiction. Of course who better to do that with then our beloved hothead Avatar Korra. She's the perfect candidate to go all dark side on us.**

**I was completely pushed over the edge to do one myself when I found a artwork on tumbler belonging to denimcatfish. That same artwork is the cover art of this fanfic and they way the artist has dressed up Korra is the way she is portrayed in the story. Full ownership and credits go the her/him.**

**Be warned though, this Korra barely resembles the Korra we know. Though she is still snappy and cocky she has lost many of her good qualities, her moral compass is completely broken in every sense of the word. She is mean and ruthless, keep that in mind. She has been made that way by our favourite villain foursome after years of abusive training. **

**It remains to be seen if this Korra can be redeemed or not for she is about to become the most notorious Avatar in the history of mankind.**

**I do not own the LOK, full credit goes to the respective owners and creatros of the amamzing show! Don't forget to like or review!**

* * *

**混乱**

**Book one**

**FREEDOM**

**Chapter I**

**VENGEANCE**

"_**There is no good and evil, there is only power and those too weak to seek it."**_

_**J.K. Rowling**_

* * *

"Who are you?" Zaheer asked as he circled her. The girl was sitting perfectly on a chair with her cuffed hands in her lap, staring out in front of her with a grooming look her face. It had become her trade mark stare. She did not smile, she did not smirk, she did not chuckle. Those emotions belonged to a girl that doesn't exist anymore. They were beaten out of her a long time ago.

"My name is Korra, I am seventeen years old and I am the Avatar." she responded firmly without looking her mentor in the eyes. She gazed at the men sitting in front of her. It was the assembled leadership of the Red Lotus. Amongst them was her own uncle, Unalaq. He was sitting in the middle as the grand master of the order of the Red Lotus. All of them were wearing black robes with hoods that covered their faces and left a shadow to darken their faces. But Korra could recognize his figure from a mile away. She had seen him many times and he had an undoubtedly supreme aura around him.

"Where are we?" Zaheer asked as he continued to circle Korra.

"The Red Lotus compound in the Northern Earth Kingdom mountain range. Not far from Laghima's Peak and the Northern Air Temple." Korra sneered.

"Why are we here?" Zaheer questioned.

"We finished my training at the compound in the Northern Water Tribe. I am here for my final test. The test that will determine whether I will become a true member of the Red Lotus or not."

"What is your destiny?"

"I will usher in a new age between spirits and humans by overthrowing the order of the White Lotus and the governments of the five nations. I will be unleashed upon the world to bring chaos and freedom to the oppressed."

"What have I taught you?"

"I must forge a world without kings or Queens, without borders or nations, where a person's only allegiance is to himself and those he loves. The world must return to the true balance of natural order."

"And what must you do?"

"I will kill all those that stand in my way. I will overturn the imbalance created by Avatar Wan and bring true Balance." Korra sneered more viciously than ever before. There was no hesitation visible in her voice. She meant every word of that statement.

"Excellent Korra, name the abilities you have learned so far?" Zaheer asked.

"Waterbending: healing and spiritbending. Earthbending: Lavabending and seismic sense. Firebending: Lightining generation and redirection. Airbending: Spiritual projection."

"Who are the two people you saw outside in cages?"

"They are criminals who have murdered innocent people for their own gains. They will fight me in my final test."

"What will you do to them?"

"While in society everyone is free to determine his own fate, crime will and must be punishment by another crime. Therefore they will die for what they have done."

"Verry good Korra. In my view you are ready to face your final test." Zaheer said as he stood next to Korra and bowed his head before speaking up "What is your judgement?" he asked Unalaq

Unalaq stood up and clapped his hands "Zaheer my old friend you have succeeded in your promise of teaching her the ways of the Red Lotus. I rule that she is ready to face her final test."

"As you wish grand master." Zaheer said and he signalled for Korra to stand up.

Korra stood up and followed Zaheer out of the room. They were joined by Ming Hua and Gazan who walked beside her. Eventually Korra noticed P'Li was behind her as well and that she was encircled by her mentors. They guided her towards her room where she would wait and prepare for her final challenge. They walked through the rocky hallways of the mountain. The side of the walls had been reinforced with metal for extra support and as Korra breathed in and ou she could sense and feel the small particles of dirt in the metal. Something her teacher had no idea about.

They arrived at Korra's cell and nudged her inside. P'Li removed Korra's platinum cuffs and the door was closed firmly behind her. Korra looked inside of her cell. Her metal bed was to her right and she had a small sink and mirror to her left. Korra walked up to the sink and splashed some water into her face. She dried it with a towel and stared into her eyes. She looked away as she recognized her ocean blue orbs.

She closed her eyes and flashes of her younger self came running trough the back of her mind. She quickly reopened her eyes to make them go away. They had become to painful to remember nowadays.

Korra looked back up into the mirror but avoided her eyes. She had cut her own hair in a unique style that was now completely hers. Cut really short on the sides but a bit longer on top. She combed the longer brown hair to one side and it just covered her right ear. From the back of her head she had one small braid the she wore over her shoulder. Every centimetre or so she wore a small white rubber band to signal a year, she had twelve bands, each indicating a year of captivity.

Korra was wearing a dark green sleeveless shirt with high collar and purple seeming. All symbolic of course as they indicated three of her elements. Green for earthbending and purple as a combination for fire and water. She wore a white shoulder toga over her left shoulder that just hung over her waist, this to indicate her status as the Avatar. She kept it in place with a simple piece of rope that was tied around her into a knot on her right waist. On her left waist Korra had a set of meditation beads wrapped around the rope, a gift from her mentor Zaheer.

Korra couldn't resist herself any longer as she walked to her bed for she had great plans. Her mentors expected her to become a puppet for the order but Korra had little interest in this. She would forge her own path and would do so by force. She grabbed a little box she safely kept under the mattress of her bed and opened it, revealing two eye contacts. She has had them for some time now, ever since her twelfth birthday. The foursome had been forced to run from the authorities and had given her the contacts to cover up her sea blue eyes. From that moment onwards she had worn them nonstop for Korra could no longer bear to see her own natural colour, reminding her to much of her old life.

She however was always forced to remove them for formal occasions but that was about to change. After today she would become a fully realized avatar and a member of the Red Lotus. From now onwards she would decide the rules, not them.

Korra walked over to the mirror and placed the light blue contacts over her eyes. The shade was so bright it could almost easily be mistaken for broken white.

"Today is the day, today I will reveal my secrets to them." Korra spoke to herself. Anger and hatred filling her insides. They had never treated her nice. From the moment they had snatched her from her loving parents they had screamed at her, beaten her, punished her, degraded her. Pretended she was not worthy of her Avatar title. She hated them for it and today they would pay for their insolence.

She wore many scars from the encounters she had with her teacher but nowadays she wore them with pride. Those scars were about to become part of the legend that Avatar Korra was about to write. For better or for worse.

She had three prominent scars in her face. One that ran from the top of her temple down to her left brow, she always covered this one up with a couple of stray hairs. The second one ran from the side of her right eye where it stopped halfway on her cheek. It almost connected with the third scar which started close to the right side of her nose down to her lip but it did not connect with her soft flesh there.

"Thank you Ming-Hua, remind me to repay the debt one day." Korra smiled wickedly at herself as she traced the dented flesh.

Next she checked if her gloves were still in the right place. It was a pair of tight dark green fingerless gloves that ran all the way up to her biceps which was almost the only flesh she was showing. Naturally she was well trained and could lift several grown men up into the air if she so wished to do. She readjusted her wrist pads and yanked the straps to make sure they wouldn't fail her during her mission. Next she reaffirmed the cords of her dark green sweatpants were still secured and gave her black leather boots on last check up.

Realizing there was nothing left to do she sat down in lotus position on her bed and waited for her mentors to come and get her for the final test. Meditating on the things to come.

_"I'm ready, the world has abandoned me, now it will pay for that mistake. They cannot imagine what awaits them." _She thought to herself as she stared at the wall in front of her, playing with her meditation beads. They had been a gift from Zaheer, supposedly it was an artefact that had belonged to her predecessor Avatar Aang, though how much truth there was in this was uncertain.

Korra just stayed there, waiting with hidden anticipation for their arrival. Suddenly there was a knock on the metal door and Korra stood up, holding her balled fists in front of her. Pl'i entered the cell and placed the platinum cuffs back around Korra's wrists. She firmly grabbed her right biceps and almost dragged Korra out of her cell.

Korra could only glare at P'Li, she hated this woman so much. Ming Hua was tough and cruel but P'Li had taken Korra's firebending training to another level and she carried many burn marks over her entire body from the harsh training. The only one of the foursome that at least has refrained himself from physically tormenting Korra was Gazan and Korra felt sorry for what she was about to do to him. She had always liked him and his earhtbending lessons were great. She could not understand how a man with such a rough appearance could be so kind.

P'Li was alone this time and guided Korra outside of the mountain "You little bitch, you just had to wear those contacts didn't you." P'Li whispered as Korra pinched her eyes at the sunlight. It was close to sunset and the last bits of sun were reflecting of her tan skin. It gave Korra another boost to her already unwavering confidence.

They were in a small valley and there were several hundreds of Red Lotus sentries and members present to watch the spectacle, including the leadership. The canon fodder was standing on either sides of the mountain, gazing at a small earth field that had been made by Gazan. The leadership and the fearsom foursome stood on a level platfrom next to the field created by Gazan as well. There were two cages to the left next to the field with criminals in them.

Korra stopped short of the field and gazed up the earth walls as P'Li undid her handcuffs.

"You know what to do, do not fail us. We've put years of effort into this." P'Li sneered but Korra refused to look her in the eyes. She lifted herself onto the field with a slab of earth and landed on one knee. She stood there and waited fro her first opponent. The wind gushing trough her hair. Making the single braid dance up and down her shoulder.

_"This will be a glorious day."_

There was a thumping noise on the other side of the raised field and a man came flying trough the air, landing with his face first onto the dirt. He grunted in pain as his nose was broken and blood came streaming out of it.

Korra slowly walked over to the centre of the field and signalled to man to come closer. He got up and dragged his feet to the centre.

"What is your name and what is the reason you are here." she asked coldly.

"My name- my name is Haruki and I am a bandit." the man stutttered and Korra could sense he was dead nervous, as was expected "I've robed countless inocent people in these mountains and occasionally I used violence." the man squeaked freighted. Korra quickly looked him over. He had a long beard an appeared to be around his fifties, an experienced firebender it would seem.

"Good, are you ready?" she asked with her trade mark brooding face.

"Ready for what?"

"Ready to die of course, are you ready to finally repent for you crimes?"

"I don't think I am" the man started sobbing.

"Pull yourself together and accept that you end has come." Korra scoffed, she turned around and walked away from the centre. She stopped short of the edge and kneeled down on one knee and stared at the floor. She took one firm breath of air and stood back up, turning around and getting into a basic stance. Korra gave her teachers one last glance as she focused herself on the bandit Haruki.

"You may strike first because you look like you need it." Korra said mockingly as she noticed his trembling knees.

He got into a basic stance and bended a large jet of fire at Korra. Korra dashed forward with her arms crossed in front of her and deflected the fire to both her sides. As she came closer to her target she firmly planted her feet and jumped upwards, engulfing her hands with fire and she turned over her own axle in air, charging up both strikes. Haruki looked up and saw the danger comming but he was too slow and two massive fireballs connected with him. He was thrown back and he rolled over the earth to the edge of the field. Het got on his feet and bended several large strikes her way but she stopped them in their tracks with even more powerful fire jabs.

"Pathetic." she mocked as she held her open palms in front of her body. Haruki ran forward, charging up another strike. He bended a large fire bomb at the dirt and as it connected it blasted in a large stream of fire. Kora focused her mind and shot a bolt of lightning into the fire. The lightning entered his stream of fire where it exploded, causing a massive blast that engulfed the entire field. Korra waved her hand in a circular motion to guide the fire away from her.

Once the fire died out and she got back into her position she noticed Haruki had been blasted to the edge of the field. He was lying on the ground and was panting heavily, his entire body was marked with burn marks. The rags he was wearing had been blasted into shreds. Even with all his expierience he was unable to give her a proper match. Korra decided he was not worhty of her skill and prepared to end this match fast. As Haruki slowly rose to his feet he observed from the back of his eyes how the Avatar was charging up electricity. It was in this moment he realized the game was up for him.

Korra shot a massive bolt of lightning directly at her target. Haruki finally submitted to his fate and lowered his hands. The lightning hit him right in the heart and his body was thrown of the field. Korra walked to the edge and stared at his smoking remains. She had succeeded in her very first kill. She did not feel any empathy or remorse, she had been prepared to commit this heinous crime. In fact she was loving every second of it.

"In the end he was ready." she coldly noted to herself. She had been surprised he had lowered his hands.

A Red Lotus sentry stepped forward and checked Haruki's pulse. He looked up at Korra and shook his head, marking the man's demise. She in return nodded her head at Gazan at her left and he prepared to bring her the next victim. The Red lotus sentry dragged Haruki's remains to the side and covered them with a white cloth.

She walked back to the centre and spotted Ming Hua was lifting several buckets of water on both sides of the field with her water tentacles. A girl around Korra's age landed onto the field and once again Korra signalled her opponent to come closer. This specimen seemed much more confident in herself. Cocky and arrogance streaming of her face. This had to be trampled fast.

"What is your name and why are you here?" Korra repeated her routine.

"My name is Senna and I am an assassin. I have used my waterbending abilities to kill several people." She bragged with a big grin on her face.

Korra had to keep herself from chuckling at hearing her mother's name "I'm assuming you took on every contract that came your way, not caring who the targets where?"

"Yes." Senna sneered arrogantly.

"Good, are you ready?" Korra asked with a slight huff. This one was getting under her skin. People should learn when they must be humble.

"I am ready, I am not afraid of death. The question right now is Avatar... Are you ready?" the girl asked with a smirk and Korra had to contain herself from showing any form of emotion.

"I am ready to face my death should it come. I've lost everything I ever held dear. I have nothing left to live for but my own goals. Let's commence shall we?" Korra said with a blank expression and the girl nodded her head. Both parties stepped backwards.

"You may have the first strike." Korra explained and Senna wasted no time in bending the water from her buckets around her waist in two circles. She waved her hands in quick jabs and a ton of small icicles came flying into Korra's direction.

Korra guided her water around her two arms just as Ming Hua had taught her and turned them into very sharp ice blades at the end. She used the hardened water to block any attack Senna threw at her. All the while she charged forward and swung the blades at her opponent, driving senna backwards.

Realizing she was being pushed to the edge of the field Senna jumped up over Korra's swinging ice and shot the water she had left at Korra in an ice spear. Korra quickly let the water slide from her arms and created an ice wall, the spear penetrated and stopped just short of Korra's forehead. She jumped on top of the wall to face Senna who was now all out of water.

"Impressive, you've got some skills. Unfortunately you've run all out of water." She grimaced, so far Senna had bended as if her life depended on it and with great precision but she was simply no match for Korra. After all this was her natural element, no one could beat her in this.

Korra stepped down and pulled the spear out of the ice and allowed the wall to fall onto the dirt and dry up. Korra swung the spear at Senna but the girl dodged masterfully. She truly was an agile Assassin. Realizing she needed to end this fight Korra sold Senna a dummy pretending to strike her leg but then she readjusted her stance an there was a clear opening around the abdominal region. Korra trusted forward with the spear and impaled Senna who's eyes widened in shock as blood came oozing from the wound. Korra gave the assassin a nudge and she slid of the spear and fell into the dirt backwards. Korra dropped the spear and leaned down and held the waterbender in her lap. Senna stared frightened into Korra's eyes as her life energy drifted away. She spat out a little blood and Korra lifted Senna's head a bit to make her feel comfortable.

"Shhhh... It's over." Korra soothed the dying woman "You were a worthy opponent, you've faced your judgement and reclaimed your honor."

The poor girl began shaking as she went into shock from all the blood loss. Korra held her tighter to make her feel warm.

"I-I don't wanna die." she shakingly admitted to Korra.

"I know but there is not much that will prevent that now. How did you acquire that name?" she asked.

"I was named after my mother. She and my father are people in high places you know." she mumbled again.

"How high?" Korra asked intrigued "How old are you anyway?"

"My father is the chief of the Southern Water Tribe, I'm fifteen."

Korra stiffened in shock. Did that girl just say her father was the chief of the Southeren Water Tribe?

"Your father is Tonraq?" Korra asked shocked.

"Yes... I ran away about a year ago to go and find my sister. They never told me who she was." she said as she spat out another blob of blood "But I lost my way and ended up taking lives for money."

Korra didn't know what to say, this could only mean one thing. This girl was her sister but that didn't make any sense. She never knew she had one. Without hesitation she grabbed the spear and turned it into water and held it over the wound, quickly trying to save the girl she barely knew.

She quickly closed the wound and held the girl close to her as the poor thing lost consciousness.

"ZAHEER!" Korra shouted and the nonbender quickly jumped over towards her.

"Korra we've talked about this. She is a criminal and must pay for her crimes. Why are you hesitating."

"She's the daughter of Chief Tonraq of the Southeren Water Tribe, hence she is my biological sister." Korra said ice cold "You've told me I should give criminals a second chance if they repent before they die. She has done so and if my only allegiance is to those I hold dear then I want her to be given that second chance. I'll take full responsibility for her. You cannot ask me to take the life of my own blood." she almost pleaded.

Never had Korra even once considered begging the foursome for anything, especially not from Zaheer. The nonbender looked down at her and let out a small sigh.

"If you think she can be redeemed then I will consent. I couldn't be more proud of how you've handled this situation. You truly have taken my teachings to heart."

Korra lifted the girl up and carried her away bridal style. She stopped at the edge of the field and stared at her uncle.

"Grand Master. Do you want me to butcher anyone else? I've taken a life and now I've saved one worth redeeming."

Her uncle slowly walked to the edge of his smaller field and removed his hood and blankly stared at her "I concur. I believe you have earned your title." he said with a huff. Korra nodded her head at him and bowed with Senna in her arms. The fields beneath them were brought down back to ground level and Korra handed Senna to two sentries.

"Take her to the infirmary and do everything you can to keep her alive." Zaheer ordered and the sentries nodded their head as they took off.

The fearsome foursome and her uncle gathered in front of her. They all had a look of pride on their face but Korra had every intention of wiping it of their faces. The plan hadn't exactly gone according to how she had wanted it but it would have to do. She kneeled down on one knee and stared up at her uncle who approached her.

"Avatar Korra, by the power vested in me by the spirits I hereby declare you are now a full member of the Red Lotus. You may take your oath."

Korra held her palm higher, ready to take the last step before unleashing mayhem.

"Peace is a lie, there is only passion.

Through passion, I gain strength.

Through strength, I gain power.

Through power, I gain victory.

Through victory, my chains are broken.

The Red Lotus shall set me free."

Her uncle nodded his head "Rise sister Korra. Welcome in our midst. You are ready to serve us in any way possible." he said with pride as he put his hand on her shoulder.

The other leaders of the order were already walking back to the mountain base and this had been the moment Korra had waited for. She had her mentors and uncle in an open space with almost the entire order at her feet. She placed her arms behind her back and straightened herself out.

_"Time to write history."_

"Unfortunately I will not be serving anyone but myself." Korra announced with a wicked smile on her face and several eyes go wide.

"Dis she just-" Gazan wanted to say but he was cut off by P'Li.

"What did you say?" P'Li asked surprised and Ming Hua looked puzzled as well.

"You heard me. For years I've undergone your treatment. At first you broke me into a thousand pieces but then you made a horrible mistake. You people built me up again and I've become more powerful then you could have ever imagined." she sneered as her smile widened.

"She's smiling!" Ming Hua exclaimed and Zaheer wanted to step forward "Korra! Stand-"

He was cut off as his entire body started shacking from left to right and he lost all control over his limbs. He was brought to his knees as he grunted and panted. He fought against it but could not find anything that could help him overcome this intrusive assault. It was as if he his limbs had a mind of their own.

"Zaheer!" P'Li shouted as she wanted to step forward to help her lover but she too was taken over. He body slumping onto her knees. A piece of her metal armour was quickly bended onto her tattoo and that's when Ming Hua realized what was going on. She noticed Korra got back into a formal position with her hands behind her back. She had bended that metal and she was controlling Zaheer and P'Li!

"She's doing this!" she exlaimed at Gazan and he was unable to comment in shock "She's a bloodbender and a metalbender too! But we never taught her those things!" she added.

"You never needed too. I'm a protégé bender you bitch. All I had to do was find some rats and metal." Korra sneered and with flick of her head she brought the last three of her captors down as well "You are all redundant but I've decided to keep you as my pets." she added as she walked forward and with another redirection of her mind she put her victims on a single line. All powerless to stop her.

She gazed around and none of the Red Lotus sentries where intervening, all to freighted to act.

"What are you doing?" her uncle asked as he continued his struggle.

"I'm doing what I should have done a long time ago."

"Which is?" her uncle spat out.

"Taking over this order. You are all unfit to bring balance and chaos. That honor can only befall me as the Avatar."

"This is heresy!" Zaheer exclaimed and Korra nodded her head "It is. I'm going to reform this order and make it all mine. Thank you for laying the foundations down my friends."

"How long? How long have you been plotting this?" Zaheer shakingly asked as he fought with everything he had in him to regain his focus.

"Four years, since the day I broke down in a thousand pieces."

"But how... how did you realize your potential?" he asked again and Korra brought him forward out of the line until he was in front of her.

"I was contacted by a very special man. He told me that when we hit our lowest point, we are open to the greatest change. And he couldn't have been more right."

"Who was he?"

"Avatar Aang. The one and only. I connected with my spiritual self long before you began teaching me about meditation or spiritualness in general. That you could not see I was steps ahead of your teachings only adds to your failure here today."

"Even if you get rid of us, all of my teachings have rubbed off on you. Of this much I am certain."

"You are right Zaheer, for that you have my gratitude."

With one flick of her head all of her mentors began losing their conscienceless and they passed out on the spot. Their bodies crumbled to the dirt and Korra could only chuckle at that. She was finally free from their grasp. The other leaders had come back as soon as the guards had told them about what was going on and once again Korra used her mind to bloodbend them to their knees. She slowly walked over to them with a wagle.

"Why!" One of them shouted.

"Because I can. If you hold your lives dear you will pledge your loyalty to me."

"I don't see why we should do that!" another one shouted and Korra pulled his hood back with her hands. He was a middle aged man with a nicely trimmed beard. She waved her hands at her defeated mentors.

"That should be proficient evidence to you. Those people could not stop me and they were some of the best this order had to offer."

She let go of her grip on them and the three men stared at each other as they all pulled back their hoods. They glanced over to their defeated master and nodded their heads at each other. They got on one knee and looked up at her.

"We pledge our loyalty to you..." they said and bowed their head "...Grand Master Korra."

"Excellent, have my new favourite prisoners moved inside of the mountain. Ensure they are all separated because their strength comes from working as a group." she said with a mocking voice and the three men in front of them rose to their feet.

One of them looked up at the countless Red Lotus sentries that had been watching the scene with clear fear on their faces "All hail the Grand Master, All hail Avatar Korra!" he shouted and an intimidating cheer erupted as all of them repeated the words, making them echo trough the mountain range.

"What is your first decree Grand Master?" the bearded chap asked.

"That from now on you keep my Avatar title hidden. Address me as Grand Master Xana."

"As you wish Grand Master Xana, any more orders?"

"Yes, prepare your best men. Around thirty should do, have them board those old Cabage Corps airships we have hidden around here."

"And what will be your destination?" the man with the beard asked again.

Korra grimaced before closing her eyes and taking a bit of dirt in her hands and rubbing it over the inside of her hands. When she looked back up she no longer featered that cocky grin, no her face was blank and emotionless. The men stared at each other in confusion before finally retruning their gaze at their new leader.

"I'm going home, I'm going to the Southern Water Tribe."

* * *

**AN: So how did we like that? I bet you didn't think I'd have her turn on the foursome and Unalaq so soon huh? More is to come and the Southern Water Tribe better be prepared ;-)  
**


	2. First blood

**AN: Wow, the response on he first chapter was massive. I knew people where looking forward to an evil Avatar fanfic but the massive support for this one overwhelmed me a bit. I couldn't stand by and not thank you guys for the support so today you get a second chapter.**

**Be warned. There will be death and destruction!**

**Tell me what you guys think!**

**I do not own the LOK, full credit goes to the respective owners and creators of that amazing show! Don't forget to comment or review!**

* * *

**混乱**

**Book one**

**FREEDOM**

**Chapter II**

**FIRST BLOOD**

"_**Take charge of your life! The tides do not command the ship. The sailor does."**_

_**Ogwo David Emenike**_

* * *

**_Korra POV_**

I watched with great anticipation from the bridge of my airship, staring into the water below, waiting for my homeland to become visible. I had my hands firmly behind my back as I continued my gaze. I took a deap breath of air. I had no idea how I was going to react but I took it upon me to stay loyal to my plan no matter what.

We had been travelling for four days now. I had left the headquarters of the order along with three airships, all filled with Red lotus sentries for me to command. The trip had gone well so far, these airships where at least twenty-five years old and were in dire need of restoration but for now they had to do.

"Grand Master, we expect to be arriving in about two hours or so." the driver of the ship said "Why don't you go and catch a bit of rest?" he added. I glanced over to him and he tensed up as our eyes meet.

"Did I ask you for your opinion soldier?" I sneered without averting my gaze from his face. He quickly looked away in discomfort.

"No Gra-" he wanted to speak but I quickly cut him off.

"Then keep your damn mouth shut. Don't speak unless spoken to." I scoffed as I turned away and walked to the back of the ship. All my men where in the cargo bay were they could sleep, eat and live for now. I had secured a small cabin to the back of the ship. I walked inside and closed the door behind me.

That guard had been right about catching a bit of a rest before arriving. Still, I was the one in charge here. I would not allow the chain of command to falter.

I looked at my cot and decided that perhaps I wanted to do something else. I locked the door behind me and sat down on my behind in lotus position on the cot, clenching my fists against each other. I closed my eyes and focused on my internal energy. Allowing my chi to flow tough my body like the tides of the waves. I allowed myself to sink into the meditation and be dragged all the way down into my own subconscious. When I finally arrived I opened my eyes and found myself on a small platform in the middle of dark room, yet the platform was complexly lightened up.

A flash of bright energy came from my body and formed into a blue spirit figure. It revealed a bald monk sitting in lotus position across from me. As usual he had the most welcome smile on his face.

"Aang, I'm finally free. My plan worked." I said as I faced my predecessor.

"It's good to see you again Korra. I am happy to hear you've finnaly managed to break free of your captors." It's been a while since you last sought my council." the former avatar said with a curt nod.

"Seven months to be exact." I said with a smile. With him I could always manage to smile, even if that went against my protocol of always maintaining a serious and threatening face. Aang had come to me around the time of my twelfth birthday, on day I was almost ready to end it all. He has been a great support and has always managed to help with advice on how to deal with my captivity.

"I think we both know why you are contacting me at this very moment. You know what I have told you about this." Aang said as his smile diminished a bit.

"I have to do this Aang, they all abandoned me. Even she has." I said as I felt a weird sensation in my gut. Guilt? Why would I be feeling guilt right now? Oh wait... that's why... "I know she means a lot to you but I promise you I will not crack a hair on her temple."

Aang sighed "You have lost your way Korra. I tried my best in guiding you trough your captivity and that is as far as I was willing to go. The path you have chosen for yourself... I cannot follow you there."

"I understand Aang but I cannot simply shed the way I have been shaped. It's become a part of me. The happy, lively girl I used to be is gone. Shattered along with the limbs her teachers broke to make her stronger."

"It's because of the horrible fate that has befallen you Korra that I have found myself compelled to stand by your side and guide your trough it as good as possible. However... I'll say it again. I cannot... WILL not follow you. I cannot council you any further. By choosing to ignore your neutrality as Avatar you are playing with the balance of the world and I will not have a part in this."

"I truly believe this is the way I must deal with the problems of my age. It's the only way I know how to do it."

"But the problem with that reasoning is that your plans for the Northeren Water Tribe serve no other purpose then your personal revenge. You feel hurt and abandoned by your own people but they do not deserve the fate you have in store from them. Perhaps there is someone you else should talk to." he announced and he had my interest.

"Who?" I asked slightly intrigued.

"Avatar Kyoshi. She was the Avatar that told me to outright murder Fire Lord Ozai. She was determined that only true justice could bring peace and had no qualms about killing her enemies to achieve this goal. I do not believe she shares your views on the world but she is the closest match. I offer you this wisdom: Turn form your current quest and seek the help from those you believe are against you. They can help you become the Avatar you were always meant to be." he said as his energy become thin and latched back into me.

"Thank you Aang." I said as I closed my eyes and focused really hard on the last Avatar from the Earth Kingdom "Avatar Kyoshi. I need you wisdom." I said and once again a blue wave of energy came from my body and formed up into a humanoid form. The fierce and tall woman appeared in front of me. She was featuring her famous face paint and headpiece.

"Hello Korra, I am honoured you seek my council." the large woman said as she gave me curt nod. Unlike Aang though she did not smile, she kept her face serious and blank.

"I am honoured to meet you as well Avatar Kyoshi. Aang told me I should contact you."

"And he was right. All your former lives can keep an eye on you. Your progress as the Avatar is worrisome to say the least. Instead of bringing balance you are preferring to go for revenge. A dark direction to be taken by any Avatar."

"You've had similar experiences, or else Aang would have never counciled me to speak to you." I said, it had to be true no? Why else would Aang have told me to contact her.

"Indeed I have. I was born under the rule of an Earth King who leeched his people dry, preferring to hord all the riches of the land for himself. During my tenure as Avatar I repeatedly clashed with him on his rule but her never budged. Then Chin the Conqueror came along and conquered almost the entire nation. As the people in Ba Sing Se rose up against their leader the Earth Kingd demanded I keep them in line for him as the Avatar. Naturally I refused and he wanted to arrest me. I deafeated his guards and threatened him. He was to listen to his people and become a more fair leader. In return I would organise and train the Dai Li for him, his new personal guard and protectors of the culture. But of course it didn't last long and he continued to steal from the people. I began to hate the man."

"Mhhm, I see. What happened next."

"I kept an eye on Chin for the Earth King and I grew impressed with the way his charisma had managed to unite the many states of the Earth Kingdom."

"You were actually impressed with Chin?" I asked slightly puzzled. I had been taught they had been the greatest enemies and hated each other's guts more than anything.

"Yes, he was a great military strategist and his charisma helped him amass one of the largest armies ever seen. A thought crossed my mind, perhaps I could team up with him and overthrow the Earth King? However... then I heard whispers of Chin's cruelty. For instance he killed a simple emissary from the Earth King only to show his power. I started gathering more intelligence on Chin and found most of the rumours to be true. He was nothing more than a horrible tyrant who used anger and fear to control his followers."

"So where does the similarities come in because I'm slightly at a loss here."

"Patience Korra. Chin had all but Ba Sing Se and the peninsula where I stemmed from under his thumb. I could no longer stand by idly and allow him to bring my people under his rule. As you know I confronted him and separated my homeland from the Earth Kingdom, creating Kyoshi Island in the process. Stubborn as he was Chin fell to his death and drowned. In that moment his troops stared at me as they began arguing amongst themselves. I could see a long civil war brewing when his army would fall apart and destroy the nation in its wake. They would fight each other of each piece of dirt. I hesitated to think this situation trough. I thought about stepping forward and making his troops bow down to me. Make them mine and march on Ba Sing Se. It would have been the easiest way out and I would have dealt with the Earth King in one swift blow. I could replace him by his son and the nation would be at peace at last."

"But in the end you didn't. You allowed his army to fall apart and spent years cleaning up the civil war that ensued. You never touched the corrupt king and allowed him to live out his live."

"Exactly. Aang has already told you why I didn't act in the end."

"Because you wanted to stay neutral, even if it was your own nation at risk."

"Yes but I would have taken over those troops if not for Kuruk."

"Who is Kuruk." I asked puzzled again.

"Kuruk was the Avatar before me and my spirit guide. He was an arrogant and brash man, this lead to him not keeping the balance as he should have. Because he lived in a world already mostly at peace he never really had to fulfil his duties. When I connected to him when I was but a young girl he told me I should actively shape the world and my destiny as he had failed to do so."

"And so you did, you killed all those that stood in your way."

"Yes but the people I killed where people who actually threatened the peace and balance of the world. When I watched those soldiers argue amongst themselves I contacted Kuruk for advice on this dilemma and he was very clear. Taking those troops and start a war would not only go against my duties as the Avatar, but it would also make me no hair better then Chin or the Earth King. It would forever brand me as a dictator who enforced her will onto the people by force."

"Ah, so now your pointing fingers at me for taking over the Red Lotus." I sneered annoyed.

"I'm not condemning you Korra but for the sake of the world turn around and disband the order of the Red Lotus. Seek out those people who love you and let them help you."

My emotions where starting to boil up. Sure Aang and Kyoshi meant well but they did not understand. They did not feel the hatred and anger inside of me. They had been brought up with love and care. I was brought up with pain and suffering.

"Those people don't love me. They never cared for me in the first place. Who allows their daughter to be taken by strangers and never attempts to take her back? For years I have waited for them to come and free me, to take me home and embrace me, sooth me, heal my wounds. But they never came. They abandoned me, they never loved me." I said as I felt tears forming in my eyes.

Kyoshi's eyes go wide and her spirit form stands up and walks over to me. As I fall over from emotions she leans down and pulls me in for an embrace. I didn't even know these spirity things could touch you. As she presses me up against her I finally realize how tall she was. Spirits this was one big woman.

"It's okay Korra, allow the tears to flow." she soothed me and I opened the drains, allowing all of my emotions to flow freely like the flow of water. It feels so good to cry for once, not because I am in pain, but because I want to. I stayed pressed up against Kyoshi for several minutes. She did not feel warm like a mother but at least she had the instinct Who would have known she was capable of compassion like this "I know the Red lotus has formed your ideals, ideals that will only bring death, chaos and destruction."

"I have to do this, I have to destroy the oppressive governments and usher in a new age of balance. I will bring the spirits and man close once more."

"If there is no other way..." Kyoshi said as she let go of me. She went back to her original position and sat down. Looking back at me with a blank and serious face. She failed to persuade me to divert course and was about to return into my body.

"I offer you this wisdom: There can be no peace without justice _but _as long as justice means getting revenge you will never be at peace." she said and I could swear a tear came crashing down her cheek as her energy disbanded and returned to my body.

"Thank you Kyoshi." I said as I closed my eyes and allowed myself to return to the physical world. I woke up on the ground and stood up. Staring a bit in front of me to regain my full focus. I turned to the right and looked at myself in the mirror. My face was covered with dried up tears. I pulled a tissue from my pocket and cleaned it all up with some water from a nearby bottle.

Suddenly there was a loud knock on the metal door.

"WHAT IS IT?" I shouted angrily. What idiot dared to interrupt me in my private time.

"Grand Master, the coastline is in sight. We've arrived in the Southern Water Tribe."

**_Katara POV_**

It has been years now since my husband died. I miss him so much now that I am out here almost alone without any family. I only have my daughter Kya to look after me but even she disappears for some months from time to time. Most of my old friends are either dead or have lives of their own. Sometimes I think back to my adventures years with nostalgia in my heart.

I live in a compound built by the order of the White Lotus, this place was built by orders of my late husband to provide a safe haven for his successor. Thanks to the cycle he knew the next Avatar would be born in my home tribe.

Four years after Aang's death we found a young girl not too far away from the compound who could bend more than one element. Her name was Korra and her parents couldn't be more proud knowing they had brought forth the Avatar from their humble home.

After making all the arrangements with her parents we moved her to the compound and I began training her in waterbending, her natural element. She was a sweet and kind girl but she could also be a pain. Sometimes her stubbornness would drive me crazy but having raised three difficult children myself I had no issues with correcting her. Usually all it took was a tight hug to bring her protective walls down an make her see reason.

I knew the little one looked up to me and on more than one occasion she would accidently call me mom. I didn't mind, I was a motherly figure to all the people in the compound.

Then a year into her training something horrible happened. My nomadic daughter came to visit me and she took me for a little trip to the capital of the tribe, Harbor City. Once it had been the little village I called home but now it was a semi-large metropolis and we had a wonderful time there. This little tribal village had grown so much since I lived in it, all thanks to the efforts of my brother Sokka and my husband Aang.

When we came back we found the compound in a state of complete disarray and there was fighting going on everywhere. My daughter and I did not hesitate and mixed in the heat of the action. I tried fighting my way to the small house that housed the young Avatar and when I entered along with my daughter we found four people binding ropes around Korra and gagging the poor girl. From the damage in the room it was clear to me she had struggled but she was too young and lacked experience to face four grown adults.

Two of the four kidnapers engaged us, a waterbender who had no arms and an earthbender who could turn the dirt beneath us to lava. They pushed us back with no effort while the other two barged their way through the White Lotus sentries.

While I did my utmost best to go after Korra my two opponents kept my attention away from her. It took all of our bending abilities to keep the two at bay. Kya would dance with the waterbender while I used all the snow around me to cool down the large bursts of lava.

Eventually though we had taken too long to deal with our opponents and suddenly they all ran off towards a black airship that was waiting outside of the compound. Most of the men they had brought along with them boarded the ship as well and we all kept on bending at it to bring it back down to earth but we failed and it took off.

I spent the next house tending to the countless wounded, even some of the attackers had been left behind. Kya had gone and contacted my brother in Republic City and he had warned the entire order around the globe to be on the lookout for the young Avatar and her kidnappers.

Now twelve years later we were not any closer then we were back then. It's as if she's disappeared from the face of the earth. Though deep down I can feel she's still alive, she has to be. It broke my heart when I had to go and tell her parents we had failed in keeping their little girl safe though Tonraq and Senna placed no blame with us. They helped the massive search effort and have done so until this very day. They still have hope that their daughter will be returned to them on day.

Now on this sunny day on the South Pole I am sitting in my rocking chair, enjoying gaze of the sun on my face. I was in the small wooden pavilion overlooking the small ice platform which is covered with a fire nation tarp. This is where I would train with Korra so many years ago. Thinking back to the young and energetic girl, I miss her so much. She had been student for almost a full year and I had grown rather fond of her. Thinking back at how Kya and I had failed to stop them from taking her brings a tear to my eye. I quickly wipe it away and try to focus my mind on something else.

I take a look around the compound. It had been designed by my husband to offer his successor all the necessary space and equipment to become the best version of themselves. All for nothing it would seem. Korra would be seventeen by now, close to being an adult woman. What does she look like? What does her voice sound like? I could only make up fascinations about it up in my old and feeble mind.

My old age is starting to catch up to me, ten years ago I was still able to fight and bend like I had my entire life but now my old bones are happy when they make it back to bed in time. One of the youngest guards in the compound comes out of one of the smaller buildings next to the training field. He spots me rocking back and forth my rocking chair and walks over to me.

"Good morning Master Katara. How's the day treating you? Isn't it too cold for you to be out here?" he asked with a smile on his face.

"So far the sun is giving me plenty of warmth Howl. Then again I'm from the Water Tribe so I'm used to the cold here." I replied with a short nod.

"We'll that makes sense..." he said scratching the back of his neck "I'm going to train a bit if you don't mind." he said and he stepped onto the Fire Nation tarp. He got into a stance and bended some fire around him, making it dance to his command. He was practicing his fire control instead of the usual kick and punching. I remember when Aang had first shown me _'the dragon dance'. _Oh how I miss the goofy kid I found back in that block of ice. I miss his successor as well, more then I could have ever imagined. I let out a sigh and closed my eyes and allowed myself to dote away into a little nap.

**_Korra POV_**

As the ship touched down I quickly opened the ramp at the back and got out and landed into the snow. I leaned down and grabbed a good chuck of the hardened water and rubbed it in my hands.

"Twelve years I've waited to touch snow from back home." I said as I smelled my hands. I got back on my feet and watched how around 32 men disembarked the three ships. I snapped my hands and they quickly formed up in several columns.

"Men, before we pay a visit to our main target we are going to give our mortal enemy a visit. My orders are very clear. You have my permission to kill any White Lotus scum you find inside the compound. I don't care who they are or what their rank is. You come face to face with them... you KILL them. No hesitations, no nothing. Is that understood?"

"YES GRAND MASTER XANA!"

"Excellent, there is one target though that is not to be touched. She is an old waterbender that goes by the name of Katara. You WILL NOT harm her... she's mine." I ordered and they all nodded their heads "Wait here for my signal." I added as I turned around to leave.

"Wait! What will be the signal?" one of he commanding officers asked. As I continued walking I mauled that over "You'll see it, don't worry!" I yelled as I descended down a small and narrow path.

I walked over the frozen tundra over to the compound. The last time I had been here was the day I had been kidnapped by Zaheer and the others. Oh how I was going to make the White Lotus pay for not keeping me safe that day.

It was quite a difficult walk over to the main gate through the thick snow but as time progressed I got used to it again. I hadn't even bothered to bring any extra winter clothing. I didn't need it though. Ming Hua had left me out in freezing cold for several days with less then I was wearing right now so I was used to extreme cold weather and today it was even sunny.

As I neared the gate I heard a loud voice speak up from above "Stop right there! What is your business here stranger?"

I looked up and noticed a White Lotus sentery in one of the watch towers next to the gate.

"I have information about the missing Avatar." I said with a serious voice.

"You know how many weirdoes have said that around here? Why should you be any different?" he shot back and I had to think that one over.

"I'm good friends with Senna, the chief's daughter. I've spent some time with her in the Earth Kingdom and she told me to come find the White Lotus if anything where to happen to her. I have vital information!" I loudly announced and he gave me a curious look over.

"Wait right there!" he yelled back and he disappeared from view.

_"They better open this fucking gate or else I'm bringing it down myself!" _I thought to myself as I looked at the giant lion turtle that had been painted onto the wood.

**_Katara POV_**

I woke back up from my little nap as I heard someone approaching fast panting heavily. Howl stopped his little practice as he noticed one of his friends running over to us.

"Master... Katara... there... is..." he panted as he stopped next to my chair and I stood up. He had such a serious look on his face that indicated whatever he wanted to say was actually important.

"Calm down, take your time." I said as placed a hand on his shoulder "Whatever it is it can wait."

"No it can't Master Katara!"

_"Ok, this has to be very important." _I thought to myself as he continued to pant.

"There is a stranger at the gate who claims she knows the chief's other daughter and that she has information about Avatar Korra!" he nearly screamed and immediately Howl ran off towards the gate. The guard next to me ran over to the elder halls at the back of the compound to signal my fellow elders.

Several minutes later I'm joined by the same elders that found Korra so many years ago. They too were anxious to meet this stranger. The entire compound was in an uproar as this was a Saturday and most of the guards were sleeping in late but now that there was a chance we could find Korra orders had gone out for everyone to be on standby.

Howl came into view with a dark tanned girl following closely behind him. The stranger looked around the compound but didn't seem impressed at all. She had the most intimidating look on her face, her brows firmly pointed downwards. As they came closer I got a better look at her. I couldn't quite tell from her clothing where she was from but there was definitely a bit of air nomad going on there with the white shoulder toga she carried. Not to mention the shorter hairstyle and the curious braid she featured from the back of her head over her shoulder.

They stopped in front of us and I stepped forward "Who are you?" I asked with a curious voice. It was only now I noticed the three quite prominent scars on the right side of her face.

"My name is Xana." the girl answered but she did not seem to care much for me. I could sense it in her rather bright light blue eyes.

"And how did you know where to find us?" I inquired further.

"I met the chief's daughter in the Earth Kingdom. She told me she was looking for her sister and I accompanied her. She told me all about this place."

"I see, did you two find anything?"

"You could say that. We found the headquarters of the Red Lotus and where they were keeping the Avatar. We barely escaped but Senna was captured.

A lot of gasps where heard in the crowd and mouths dropped nearly to the floor.

"And you'll take us there?" one of my fellow White Lotus elders asked with hope filling his voice.

"I sure can do that." she said with a slight grin. I became intrigued by that grin, why would she be grinning about something like that?

I decided to look her over one more time. She turned around a bit as she continued explaining where the headquarters was and how many soldiers there were guarding it. That's when I spotted something that made my heart stop. She had a simple rope around her waist to keep her white shoulder toga in place but what she had intertwined with the rope caught my interest. On her left waist she carried a set of meditation beads with the symbols of all the nations on it. This thing... it wasn't hers. It had belonged to Aang! Why did she have this?

"Okay let's go then." she said as her smirk widened even more. My fellow elders stepped forward to follow her and so did Howl. I stayed in place though because I was still shocked from what I had found out. My old mind was put to the test so I could figure out what this meant. Was this good or bad? Suddenly it hit me hard. She had lied about something crucial.

"WAIT!" I yelled out loud and everyone bar her turned around. I walked through the group and it was as if a sea parted for me "There is one small problem with your story." I said but she refused to turn around and face me.

"Which is?" she sneered with a deepened voice.

"Senna never knew her sister was the Avatar. In fact Korra and Senna where so young when they were separated Senna didn't' even know Korra existed."

"Mhhm. So you've seen right trough me huh?" she sneered this time.

"I guess I have. Tell me who you really are." I said with a demanding voice. In my older years I had grown to become a caring and calm woman but she had something that didn't belong to her. No in fact It's something that should be in my possession not hers! It ticked me off in more ways than usual.

She turned around and the dark shadow that covered her eyes made me tremble. They were filled with pure hatred and anger. The emotions where so pure for everyone to see that the guards got into a defensive stand, holding out their hands to strike if necessary.

"You really don't remember me huh?" she scoffed while placing her hands behind her back.

"Why should I-..." I stopped as a realization hit me. This figure, that hair. That snappy attitude... "Korra." I said and her smile returned.

"It's good to see you again Master Katara."

Everyone in the compound was nailed to the snow. This girl was Avatar Korra. She had walked in here and pretended to be someone else. Why?

"Why are you lying to us? You're the avatar my dear." I said as I felt some tears forming in my eyes. I had missed her so much but the girl in front of me hardly resembled the good natured child I had known so many years ago.

"I have my reasons." was all she answered to my accusation.

Suddenly she got into a stance and bended a large fireball into the air. It shot up and exploded high above the compound.

"What was that for?" Howl asked rather load as Korra sat down in lotus position. Everyone stared confused at each other and I couldn't quite tell what the meaning was of this charade.

"To signal my position of course." she said as she closed her eyes and clenched her fists together.

"Signal to whom?" Howl inquired further and everyone got nervous.

"Men."

"What men!?" He shouted this time.

Korra let out an annoyed sigh "The Red Lotus you dummy."

Fingers where snapped and the entire regiment of guards took off to man the walls. Howl stayed though, he seemed shocked and so was everyone else including me.

"Why would you be signalling them? Why lure them here? You're the Avatar! You should be running from them. Not helping them!" he nearly screamed.

"Are you quite finished. I find your voice rather annoying."

There was large explosion near the gate and several darkly dressed men came over the walls. A massive fight erupted and there was screaming and shouting going on everywhere. The elders next to me where becoming slightly nervous and so was I. Why was she doing this? This made no sense. Had she been so brainwashed from years of captivity that she would follow their sick orders?

"Korra you can stop this." I said as I looked up at the countless men and women giving their lives to defend this place. Their screams of death went right trough me. I saw a women get impaled on a sword and for the first time in years I totally snapped "KORRA HELP US! YOU'RE THE AVATAR." I shouted and she opened her eyes.

"You got that right _mom._ I am the Avatar." She said an my eyes go wide. She called me mom, just like in the days when she was a mall and innocent child.

Suddenly Howl stepped forward and placed himself between the elders and Korra.

"Please! Let's go to the elder halls!" he shouted as he turned to look at us over his shoulder "I'll get you to safety."

We nodded our heads at him as we were about to leave I looked at Korra "Come with us Korra." I said as I held out my hand and she eyed it curiously.

"You're twelve years to late with your pity."

Howl grabbed my shoulders and gave me slight shake "Master Katara, Let's just go please! Leave her, she isn't the Avatar anymore. I have to get you to safety!" he exclaimed and there was a loud thumb behind him.

"What did you just say?" Korra asked as she slowly rose to her feet. Howl turned around.

"You heard me! No Avatar would ever do what you are doing. YOU DON'T DESERVE THE POWER YOU'VE BEEN GIVEN!" he yelled at the top of his lungs "Those people that are dying right behind you are the same people that are trained to protect you and you've led the enemy straight to our doorstep!"

"You little worm!" she shouted as she engulfed her hands with fire. I stepped backwards. This couldn't be happening. This wasn't Korra, no this had to be some crazy firebender who claimed she was the avatar. There was no other way.

Howl looked over his shoulder again "RUN! SAVE YOURSELVES!" he ordered and we did not hesitate. We took off as fast as our old limbs could carry us towards the largest building in the compound for cover. I lured over my shoulder and witnessed Korra and Howl had engaged in a vicious fire sptting dual. The intensity of their fire burned everything around them and I couldn't help but think back to the time Zuko faced off with Azula.

As we arrived I noticed Ming, one of my dearest friends wasn't with us "Where is Ming?" I asked while frantically looking around me "Please tell me that stubborn earhtbender hasn't gone back?" I shot towards the only nonbender amongst us. I always forget his name and especially now in all this chaos. It's been some years but I was absolute scared to death.

"Yes she went to help the defence!" He replied as we entered the building and ran into the main lobby. We barricaded the doors and rushed to the windows to observe the rest of the battle. The sight was horrifying, the walls around the compound where crumbling and a lot of the buildings where on fire as well. A large plume of smoke rose up from the battlefield. People where still screaming and the sounds of the elements clashing reminded me of the war. The war I had so much hoped to be forgetting in my old age. This was all so depressing to see. All the peace and balance my Aang had built up was being destroyed in front of my eyes.

I watched with horror as Howl was hit by a large ball of fire and fell down onto his backside. Korra quickly put her foot in his neck and charged up some electricity with a the familiar motion. I had witnissed it firs hand when Azula was trying to kill me.

"She can lighteningbend!" Fang said, he was a firebender himself. He knew exactly what was going to happen but I didn't want to believe it. Without any warning or hesitation Korra let go of his neck and shot the electricity straight into his chest. I watched how the young Howl was being fried alive until his scream of death finally died down into an uncomfortable rattle. My stomach twists itself several time. My former student just murdered a boy not much older then herself for calling her out on being a lousy avatar.

_"This isn't happening, this isn't happening.!" _I thougt to myself as I fell down into a chair nearby. All this chaos was putting my old body to the limit an I needed a second to clear my head. A second to calm myself. A second to figuere out her next move. One thing was clear to me. She was coming after me next. Was this it? Was this how I was going to die? At the hands of the reincarnation of my husband? This couldn't be it! It couldn't be!

After a half an hour or so the screams died out and a large group of the attackers gathered in front of the building. I got up and walked back towards the widow. The sea of black parted and Korra came into view with a smug look on her face. She was loving every second of this madness. What had they done to her to make her so cold and distant? She seemed so out of touch with herself.

She stopped in front of the men and straightened out her back and placed her arms behind her.

"I wouldn't mind if you White Lotus cowards surrendered right now, right here. There is no way out of this. I have your hideout surrounded and no one is going to come to your aid." she mockingly announced.

"I would rather die than bend my knee to those people! And so should you! You should be ashamed of yourself Avatar Korra!" Fang shouted.

Suddenly his body tensed up and he was lifted into the air. He was catapulted to the back of the room and was catapulted again towards the window. He flew right trough it until he landed in front of Korra.

I gasped for air. This couldn't even be true. It wasn't even a full moon! I had this practice outlawed years ago after learning I was able to do it myself. Korra wasn't even moving her hands, she was only using her mind.

"She's a bloodbender!" I shouted to the last remaining elder.

She lifted Fang more upwards and made his limbs tightened up even more until they were at the point of snapping.

"Could you repeat your last ignorant statement sir?" She asked formally, tilting her head and holding her hand under her ear, bending it towards him "I can't hear you, you seem a bit stressed out." she said and there was a snapping sound. Fang's body fell to the ground and I noticed blood came streaming out of him in pools. She had broken every limb in his body. The cruelty broke me on the inside.

She turned around to face her followers "I guess he was to occupied to answer a simple question, how rude..." She said ice cold and her followers all started laughing.

She turned around again "Can Master _Katara come out to plaaaay now?_" she announced with a childlike voice and a playful pout.

"ENOUGH!" I shouted and I stormed towards the door, pulling away the baricade as I went, the last elder wanted to stop me but I pushed him away "IF YOU HAVE COME TO TAKE MY LIFE, DO IT NOW AND BE DONE WITH IT!" I yelled as I walked over to her. I stopped right in front of her face. We were nose to nose and I glared back at my former pupil with equal anger. She snapped her fingers and some of her follower ran inside of the building and the screaming indicated to me they had now killed the last of the elders, with exception of me.

"Why Korra? Why are you following the orders of the people that took you away from your loving home. I don't understand this madness." I announced and Korra let out a small huff.

"I'm here on my own accord." she sneered back as several of her followers surrounded me. I could probably still bend my way out of their grasp but I would stand no chance against Korra.

"What does that mean?"

"I don't take my orders from anyone, I make my own orders now. I am Grand Master Korra. I've freed myself and turned this order to my will."

"That means..."

"That I've purposefully attacked this base and slaughtered all that were inside yes. It's the first time in twelve years I've done something that satisfies thoroughly."

"It's still doesn't answer the why!" I yelled at her while tears formed in her eyes.

"YOU! I'VE DONE THIS TO HURT YOU!" she yelled and I could feel the spit on my face "I considered you to be my surrogate mother and you've abandoned me like the rest of the lot! I trusted you and you never came back for me. You're Sifu Katara, one of the greatest waterbenders alive! But you didn't even try to save me!"

"But I have and so have your mother and father. For years we've searched every hole on this planet."

"NOT TRUE, YOU LIAR!" she yelled as she grabbed my chin and pinched hard.

"I don't know what they did to you but nothing can justify your behaviour." I defiantly spat back. I might not be young anymore but I still had that fire in me, that same fire I used when I faced Pakku.

Korra's eyes became even more filled with anger. She took a step back and undid her wrist pads. She removed her fingerless gloves and as she slowly pulled back the cloth she revealed largely healed cuts, bruises and burn marks. She removed her toga and slowly lifted her dark green shirt over her head until only her breasts where covered with bindings. My eyes widened as the evident marks of years of abuse became clear for me to see. My guilt immediately stepped in. I held my hands over my mouth in shock.

"This is what they did to me, for almost twelve years this was a weekly occurrence. It got to a point where I would cry myself to sleep every night."

"Korra I'm so-"

"Shut up. I don't want your pity. I'm proud of these scars. They tell a story. A story of how a young and poor girl overcame torture to become the true savoir of the rotten world."

"Death and chaos will never become true balance. It is naive to even think it."

"Whatever, take her out of my sight!" she ordered and two of her men grabbed my arms and dragged me away. As they dragged me trough the battlefield I saw all the destruction and dead bodies.

"This is the end, the era of the Avatar is over and It's all my fault." I said to myself as I allowed my body to slump and tears to flow freely. My handlers didn't care and they dragged me out of the compound.

**_Korra POV_**

The plan hadn't gone exactly to plan but it had worked itself out in the end. I wanted to lure most of them out of the compound and send them to a waterly grave at the cliffs but this would have to do.

This Howl character had put up quite the fight and I had enjoyed myself, especially when I fried him up close. Then I confronted my old master. I gave her a piece of my mind and boy did it feel good. She seemed different as well. My actions clearly brought out the younger and defiant Katara. Seeing her cry of her failure filled my with satisfaction. I quickly put my clothes back on as I used a massive jet of fire to engulf the elder hall.

Revenge is so sweet and you might say I wanted more. And I was going to get more.

I gathered my mend and lined them up outside of the mostly destroyed compound. Katara was at the side with her handlers, refusing to look up.

"Men, I congratulate you on a job well done. We only suffered four casualties. Now, when you go back home you will no doubt spread stories about me and what has transpired here... good. I expect nothing less for you. I am even going to make your story more impressive. Watch and learn."

I turned around and walked towards the gate. I closed my eyes and activated the Avatar State. I waved my hands around me to lift myself up in a water spout "MAKE HER WATCH!" I yelled at the men holding Katara and they grabbed her chin and forced her to watch me. Her eyes go wide as she recognizes the Avatar State.

I allowed the water to thin and I fell down. As I landed I leaned down and slammed my two fists into the ground with all my force. A massive fissure erupted and it moves forward while lava comes spitting out of it. I screamed as I unleashed all of my hatred and the entire compound sacks away into the lava until nothing remains. I flick my wrists and turn the lava to stone. Nothing remained of the once proud compound of the White Lotus.

"And that was that." I announce as I disengage my Avatar State. Katara was still gazing at the scene with her eyes wide.

I step forward towards one of the commanding officers "Move her onto one of the ships. Don' allow a single drop of water near her." I ordered.

"Understood Grand Master Xana. Where are we going next?" he shot back.

"Harbor City." I sneered as a wicked smile formed on my face "I'm going to pay my father a little visit.

* * *

**AN: I bet most of you did not see this one comming? You guys thought she was going to go after her father first right? Well, we got that coming up next peeps!**


	3. The sack of Harbor City

**AN: I'm still overwhelmed how much views this Fic is gathering... just wow! Massive thanks to all you who followed/liked/reviewed!**

**I can't stress it enough: 'You guys are awesome!'**

**I've read some comments demanding me to write more but I just didn't have the time this week. I had a crucial accountancy exam that needed my full attention. Sorry guys.**

**Just to be clear, due to Korra's disappearance the world is not the same as in the Cannon LOK. Some of the nations do have a grudge against one another. Some people also don't live the same lives.**

**This chapter Korra completes her campaign in the Southern Water Tribe, though this time out we won't see any of it trough her eyes. That's for next chapter.**

**I do not own the LOK, full credit goes to the respective owners and creators of that amazing show! Don't forget to comment or review!**

* * *

**混乱**

**Book one**

**FREEDOM**

**Chapter III**

**THE SACK OF HARBOR CITY**

"_**A need for revenge can burn long and hot. Especially if every glance in a mirror reinforces it."**_

_**Suzanne Collins**_

* * *

**_Tonraq POV_**

I was having dinner with my wife Senna in the heart of the capital of the Southern Water Tribe, Harbor City. It was our anniversary and I wanted to do something special so I had taken her to a Fire Nation cuisine restaurant. I was so busy these days with ruling the tribe I would forget to show her some affection from time to time and this was definitely a good way of making up for that.

My dear Senna has never fully recovered from losing our first child to a bunch of crazy kidnappers and now that our second girl has run away in search of her sister, she has turned lonely and sad. I have tried comforting her as much as possible but I am constantly being called away to investigate all sort of tribal issues.

To be honest I only accepted the offer to rule the Southern Tribe because I needed something to keep my mind busy. If I hadn't taken up this job I would have gone crazy from grief. I loved my girls and not knowing where they were and what had happened to them broke me on the inside. But being a tribal man I rarely showed those emotions, only my Senna I allowed to see my cry.

The second reason I had accepted was to tick off my brother. According to the law he was still the chief of the entire Water Tribe but the reality was that the South had been mostly independent for over two hundred years. After my Korra disappeared he suddenly began interfering with our dealings and the chieftains quickly grew tired of this. There was a vote and I had been offered the job of becoming the chief of the entire Southeren Tribe. With support from respectively Fire Lord Zuko, Earth Queen Hou-Ting and the council of the United Republic of Nations there was little my brother could do against our independence.

"Tonraq dear you're at work again." My wife said as I had dozed off again for probably the tenth time that evening.

"I'm sorry. It's just I've got some things I got to take care of tomorrow and it's already bugging me." I said as I took a sip from my drink.

"I know how stressful work is but it's our anniversary today. Can't you just leave it at home for once." she announced annoyed as she pushed away her dessert.

I know I wasn't the best of husbands, nor the best of fathers but having it constantly confirmed by my wife hurt every time it came up. No matter how much I did for the tribe, as a family man I had failed my entire life. I was banished from my homeland by my father, lost my children to kidnappers and lies and allowed my relationship with my wife to turn cold and distant. Truth to be told I was ashamed of it all...

"Let's just go home. I'm not in the mood for this conversation." She huffed as she got up and collected her long, thick robe. I let out a deep sigh. Once again I had managed to ruin a perfectly good evening. It was rare for us to have a proper conversation these days. The loss of our girls weighed heavy on our relationship. I had begun the think she blamed me and that she felt I wasn't doing enough to retrieve them both.

My second daughter, who had the same name as her mother never knew she had a sister. We all kept it hidden from her, not because we were ashamed of losing Korra but because we worried it might make her a target as well. While we had given Korra all the space she needed we did the reverse to Senna since losing Korra. We kept a close eye on her and monitored everything in her life.

When she turned fourteen my wife had told her the truth. That she had a sister who was missing. She purposefully left out the Avatar part though. She couldn't bring herself to tell the entire truth because the little she did tell already tore her apart. My daughter had lashed out against us for making her life so difficult and keeping this a secret. She promptly gathered her stuff and ran away to search for Korra. She wrote us letters to let us know where she was but it still had us worried sick.

After paying the bill we left the restaurant and strolled to the palace located on the outskirts of town. It was our new home and we still hadn't grown used to living there. The palace was massive compared to the small hut we used to live in. Sometimes at night I would get myself lost in my own house.

I wrapped an arm around my wife but she quickly pushed it away, preferring to gaze out in front of her and ignoring I'm there. She blames me for it all, I just know it.

"Why do you hate me?" I asked with sadness in my voice as I placed my hands in my pockets nonchalantly.

"I don't hate you. I just want you to give me some more attention. I want you to make an actual effort to at least retrieve Senna from the Earth Kingdom. I need one of my daughters near me Tonraq. I don't know how long I can survive without them."

I quickly darted to my wife and wrapped my arms around her. She was quite short compared to me so she had no way of pushing me away. I felt her try but after a couple of seconds she allowed the hug and returned the embrace "You're right but I don't know what to try anymore. I've already attempted so many things and nothing has yielded any result."

"You have to do _something_. I need my family to be at least partially hole again. I want them both but we know the chances of us seeing Korra again are very low. There are even some people who want to declare her dead."

"What?!" I asked shocked.

"Yes it's true. I bought some newspapers from Republic City and apparently a petition there wants her declared dead. They want the White Lotus to stop looking for her and find the new Avatar instead."

"But that's outrageous! There is no body, no proof of her being death, there is nothing to indicate it!" I exclaimed as my wife looked up into my eyes.

"It's nice to see you haven't forgotten her." she said as she nuzzled her nose into my chest.

"I wouldn't even dare to forget them. You know Korra will be seventeen by know? I wonder what she looks like." I said as I nuzzled my nose in her hair in return.

"Seventeen... almost an adult. I can't stand the thought of us having missed her entire childhood. To have missed her progress from a child into a woman. Would we... she even recognize us Tonraq?" she said with sadness in her voice.

"I don't know. I'm sure she hasn't forgotten what we look like and how much we loved her."

We continued our walk to the palace, my arm tightly wrapped around her. As we crossed trough the main gate I was slightly amazed to see none of my militia around. I allowed the thought to flow away. They were probably in their barracks, playing some Pai Sho for money. What mattered now was that my wife and I were sharing an intimate moment. We opened the doors to the palace and walked inside. We put our coats onto a rack and she then grabbed my hand. She gave me the most lovingly smile, quickly followed by a playful pout.

"You know it's our anniversary and it's been a while since we last..."

That was all she needed to say. I grabbed her and lifted her up bridal style. I walked with her in my hands into the throne room while she was kissing me in my neck.

I stopped mid-room, something was off. Normally there would be candles lit up in here but it was pitch black. Suddenly we were both startled when we heard slow clapping. I put my wife down and got into a stance.

"Show yourself." I demanded and a wave of fire was shot around the room, lighting up all the candles. We were quickly surrounded by at least fifteen men wearing black and red armor. I looked up at my throne and a young girl was sitting in it, still clapping slowly.

She was sitting up straight, her left leg formally crossed over the other. What quickly dawned on me was the intimidating look she had on her face. Her brows were firmly formed into an angry scowl and the darkness that covered her eyes send a shiver down my spine. I trembled slightly at the sight of her facial scars. She was a warrior of some sorts, this much was clear to me.

"Well...well...well... look like you two are living the life. A throne to sit on. An entire nation at your feet. Well done Chief Tonraq..." she said as she stopped the clapping motion and placed her hands on the arms of my throne.

"Who are you and what is the meaning of this?" I demanded to know.

The girl got up from the throne and moved towards the stairs "Give it a good think Chief Tonraq. Who could we possibly be?" She announced as she slowly walked down the stairs. I kept staring at her and put my mind to work.

"You're the Red Lotus. The monsters that took away my little girl. Have you come to return her to me?" I sneered and the girl just started laughing.

A quick glance over to my wife confirmed she was freighted but she also had her mouth open. She was staring at the girl with an intensity I hadn't seen in years. She had seen someting. I could see it in her eyes but she remained silent.

My attention was brought back towards the girl as she started talking again "Unfortunately not Chief. I've come for a totally different purpose. To make the Southern Water Tribe fall into disarray an chaos." she laughingly declared. She stopped a couple of feet away from me and placed her arms behind her back "If you are a smart man you'll stand down right now, because you have zero chances of saving your city."

"So you expect me to just stand idly by while you begin your attack?"

"Yes."

"Not going to happen. I will rather die then watch you destroy my capital." I said as I quickly bended some water around me. Her men twitched nervously but she held up her hand, signalling them to stand down.

"Now now Chief Tonraq. I wouldn't be so hasty with your answer. There are some parameters to consider. For instance we still have your daughter in custody."

"You've had her for twelve years, why blackmail me now?"

"Twelve years ago you were nothing more than a simple tribesman. Now you oppress the entire tribe, that changes everything. But you seem to misunderstand my intentions. I am not talking about THAT daughter."

"Senna?!" I exclaimed, this couldn't be true, not her as well! I already had lost one daughter to these people. I couldn't allow that to happen again.

I dashed forward shooting several water whips at her. She cart wheeled backwards until she landed on the throne. She held up her arms at her men to signal she was handling this. I heard a scream to my back and several men pushed my wife to the ground and began tying rope around her. I wanted to turn around and help her but my feet wouldn't budge. I looked down at them and they had been encased with ice.

"What?!" I said confused and as I noticed the girl jumped forward with her arms engulfed in water. She turned the ends into sharp blades and swung them at me as she charged forward.

_"She's a waterbender!" _I thought to myself as I regained my balance and loosed the ice around my feet, dodged the incoming ice blades. The further she pushed me back, the longer she stretched the water around her arms in a bid to slash me. She kept swinging them at me though and I had to do something to stop her charge. I dashed forward and slid under the blades until I reached her. I kicked her hard in the stomach and she fell backwards onto her ass, losing the water around her arms in the process. She quickly jumped back up and bended several water whips at me, one connected and it threw me back so hard I was kicked out of the palace into the courtyard. She followed me out quickly, bending a large water spout underneath her. I did the same and we continued exchanging blows in the courtyard.

As we fought tooth and nail I couldn't help but wonder what had happened to my militia. They were nowhere to be seen. Had she dispatched them all? We let go of the spout forms and landed back on the ground. In unison we bended water around our arms and shot it forth. It connected and we engaged in a tug of war. At first my power ensured and I pulled her towards me but suddenly she let out a loud vicious scream. I noticed the pure hatred in her eyes and the distribution of power shifted quickly. She was strong, so strong. I couldn't believe how powerful she was. She closed the distance between us and we were finally nose to nose.

"Surrender to me Chief or else I WILL destroy your city."

"Never."

"STOP THIS MADNESS!" I heard my wife scream. The stranger's men had surrounded us in the courtyard and she was on her knees with her hands behind her back.

The stranger didn't give in though and kept on pushing, so did I. Suddenly she turned the water at my side into ice and pushed my onto my knees. She let go of the water and punched me in the face. I fell backwards and in no time I too was next to my wife with my hands tied to my back. I looked up at my captor. She had the most satisfying grin on her face. She leaned down so we were face to face once more.

"So chief... where were we? Ah yes, you bowing down to me."

"Never." I huffed with a nasty scowl.

"Fine, then your city will suffer the consequences for you!" she exclaimed and she suddenly snapped her fingers. Several of her guards began forming into squads and one of them began shouted some orders trough a radio. Most of them left and within minutes a lot of shouting and screaming erupted from the city. Plumes of smoke rose up from the countless houses. I heard adults and children alike scream for their lives.

"What-what are you doing?" I asked with fear in my voice.

"Setting them free."

**_Senna(I) POV_**

"Setting them free" the stranger announced with a huff as she looked up at the city in smoke and flames.

Altough stranger is not what I would call her. From the moment I saw her I knew exactly who she was. She was Korra, my long lost daughter. A mother always recognises her child, no matter how much they change.

This girl hardly resembled the little girl I had raised but there could be no mistake. Although she was vicious in her actions, she still had that aura of arrogance hanging around her. That same arrogance that made her scream _'I'm the Avatar and you gotta deal with it!'_ when the White Lotus came to inspect if she was indeed the Avatar.

"But these people are innocent!" My husband shouted, spit flying everywhere. He was so angry he could easily match the hatred my Korra seemed to carry around her.

"No one is innocent. We all are guilty of one thing or another. The only natural order of life is chaos." Korra announced while crossing her arms over her chest.

I looked at my husband and he looked back at me. His eyes darted from right to left. He stared into my eyes and for the first time in years I spot genuine fear in his eyes. He nods his head at me and I nod back. We did not need to share words on what our next move would be. There was nothing we could do but give into her demands in order save the citizens of our nations.

"Fine! I'll bow down to you as long as you leave those people alone." he said as he closed his eyes and bowed down his head in defeat.

Korra leaned down and cupped his chin firm "I'm afraid we have passed that point. I gave you a chance and you blew it, preferring to lash out against me instead of hearing my demands. Now I'm going to sack your city and you are powerless to stop me." she sneered and in seconds my husband lurched up in anger. She swiftly punched him in the stomach and he fell back to his knees. She let out a small laugh at my husband's feeble efforts to get some air in his lungs.

She walked away as my husband threw every possible curse at her. Some of her men helped us up and dragged us behind her as she walked back into the palace to a balcony on the second floor. She leaned up against the balcony railing and smiled at the carnage her troops where causing.

I gazed out into the city and watched helplessly as the Ferris wheel crashed down into a suburban area. The screaming continued and I couldn't help but shed tears at hearing my people in pain and suffering. Ice building where crumbling to nothing and the trading ships in the bay where on fire as well. All this aggression, death and destruction, it was all so pointless.

Why? Why was the person I knew to be the AVATAR doing this? Why was our DAUGHTER doing this? I couldn't contain myself any longer. I had stayed silent mostly because I couldn't believe that the heartless person standing in front of us was the loving daughter I once knew.

"JUST STOP IT! YOU DON'T HAVE TO DO THIS!" I yelled as I jerked loose from my handlers and approached her. She turned around and what I got surprised me. She was smiling and crying at the same time. I stopped just short of her and stared into her eyes. Trying to figure out if my gut feeling was right or not. My Korra had the most beautiful ocean blue eyes but that was not the case here. Her eyes were light blue. Such a bright shade they seemed empty.

My handlers grabbed me and wanted to pull me back but she held up her hands, signalling it was okay.

"Why are you crying?" I asked with obvious pain in my voice. She looked away, afraid to continue our stare.

"It feels good yet..."

"Yet what? It hurts to bring suffering upon you own people?" I asked and she looked up surprised, bringing her long fingerless gloves up to wipe away the tears "A mother will always recognize her own child." I added and Korra's eyes fluttered "Of course I recognized you the moment you stepped down from the throne. Please stop this madness! For the sake of the tribe Korra!" I exclaimed.

"Senna have you gone mad?! No daughter of mine would ev-" my husband screamed from behind us but he was quickly interrupted by Korra.

"YOU SHUT UP! GAG HIM!" she yelled and a piece of cloth was shoved around Tonraq's mouth.

Unbeknownst to her I twitched two of my fingers and brought up a bit of snow, turning it into a mall ice blade. I twitched my fingers again and cut the rope binding my hands in place behind my back. Once the rope was cut I stepped forward and threw myself at her with tears spitting from my eyes. I had missed my daughter so much. Twelve agonizing years of waiting... hoping. They were finally over.

The embrace didn't last long. She pushed me away as soon as she realized what was happening. She threw me back so hard I fell backwards onto the ground with a loud grunt. Tonraq fought against his handlers and screamed into his gag. I looked at him and shook my head. Hoping he would catch onto my drift. If he continued to fight them like that they would put him down like a dog. That much I knew. Though with Korra around that was quite the question mark.

Suddenly I felt a massive spike of pain coming from one of my heels. I looked up and found Korra standing on my foot. The tears and sadness replaced with a smug grin "Don't you ever dare touch me again. A real mother would have done everything in her power to get her child back. Something the both of you have neglected to do." she sneered as she bended my foot in an unnatural position, making me scream out in anguish.

Tonraq screamed into his gag again and Korra had enough. She let go of my foot and walked over to him an slapped him across the face "I TOLD YOU TO SHUT UP!" she said pointing her finger cheatingly at him.

Without warning she grabbed his collar and dragged him to the balcony "You and I are going to watch until everything in this town is in ashes!" she exclaimed and she signalled to some of her men who grabbed me and put some cuffs on me this time.

She forced us both to watch for hours how our entire capital was torn down piece by piece. I will never forget the countless hours of screaming, the suffering of my people. Not only the city was in tatters, so were Tonraq and I when it was all over.

As the sun rose we were dragged out of the palace and met up with her forces who had gathered around their ships in a small mountain range not too far from the capital. We boarded them and she forced us to look at the enormous amount of survivors and refugees. They had all gathered on the outskirts of town and on a large ice river. Setting up camps and huts to keep them warm. All looking at their destroyed city.

We were thrown in a metal cell with not a single drop of water around us. Tonraq and I embraced each other and cried for minutes until she entered our cell.

"Korra..." my husband said as she repositioned herself near the door and placed her hands behind her back.

"You just won't shut up won't you? I am no longer Korra, Korra is dead." she announced while pacing the room.

"You will always be Korra to me." I announced defiantly.

Korra sighed and shook her head "Korra died five years ago." she said as she pulled her gloves off and showed us her wrists. We both gasped as the horrors became clear. Marks from bruises, burns and cuts became very clear. Three distinctive cuts on both sides of her wrists caught our attention. They were clear marks of a suicide attempt.

"My natural element is water and I made the stupid mistake of cutting across the steam instead of down the stream. You see I nearly bled out that day. I was ready to accept my fate, got really close too..."

"Poor..." I wanted to say but I didn't get a chance.

"DON'T YOU DARE PITTY ME!" she yelled as she slapped my across my face "Because of my mistake I lived. I saw it as a sign from the spirits I was still meant to be on this earth. Soon my mind told me what my mission would be. First I was going to make all those that did nothing to save my suffer and now I am going to change the world forever."

"If you are no longer Korra. Then who are you?" Tonraq asked defiantly as he held me closer.

"My name is Xana, Grand Master Xana, leader of the Red Lotus, bringer of true balance and chaos." she announced as she put the gloves back in place. She turned away to move towards the door.

"Then you are no longer my daughter." My husband squeaked with a silent voice.

"TONRAQ!" I yelled shocked

Korra didn't budge, she continued her walked towards the door but she spoke up one last time just before slamming it behind her.

"You are no longer my mother and father. You two are dead for all I care."

**_Tenzin POV_**

I was sitting in a world leader meeting of the utmost importance. The council of the United Republic of Nations had gathered most of the world leaders with exception of Chief Tonraq of the Northeren Water Tribe. Considering the nature of the meeting it was best to first pulse the opinions of the other leaders before talking to him.

They had all answered the call, Fire Lord Izumi, Earth Queen Hou-Ting. What had surprised us the most though was that the Northern Water Tribe Chief had sent his children to the meeting, Eska and Desna.

"So please tell me councilman Tenzin what is the reason of this meeting?" the Earth Queen questioned "Furthermore I want to request the two councilmen from both Water Tribe to not wear those stupid pelts the next time. I can't stand animals! Dead OR alive." she added as she sneezed into a tissue.

I looked at Tarrlok who was sitting next to me and he nodded his head uncomfortably. For once we agreed on something. It was time to check what our fellow leaders thought. I stood up from my seat and spoke loud and clear.

"As most of you know the Equalist movement has been expanding its operation lately. Recently they launched a public petition to declare Avatar Korra dead. Now at first we thought it was part of their usual rhetoric, however... it didn't take long for the petition to gain momentum and now we have benders and nonbenders alike all agreeing on the point. It's already getting some attention in the other nations as well..." I speeched and Fire Lord Izumi caught on

"... and now you want to see how we feel on the matter?" she announced.

"Exactly." Tarrlok said as he too stood up "We don't want to make anything official yet but it would be good to see how everyone in the world thinks about this matter. Not to mention there is still Chief Tonraq and his wife to overcome. They will never agree to this if the words of my colleague from the Southern Tribe have much worth." he added with a downgrading tone. He had that councilman in his pocket but he would leave no chance unturned to show his true sentiments. The independence of the South had never sit well with him.

"I for one would agree with said question. Avatar Korra is dead, it's time for the White Lotus to search the new Avatar." Hou-Ting spoke up quite loudly.

"Of course you would want that. The next Avatar will be born in the Earth Kingdom. Right Councilman Tenzin?" Izumi shot at me and I nodded my head at everyone in the room "I personally would like the Fire Nation to stay neutral until more evidence is brought forth that Korra is no longer alive and so should the Earth Kingdom." Izumi added as Hou-Ting lifted her chin up defiantly. It would seem she was almost fuming with anger due to that comment from the Fire Lord.

You might say that tensions between these two had been running high ever since Izumi ascended the throne. They rarely saw eye to eye and Zuko had to intervene a lot to keep the seventy year old peace between the two nations. In some ways it reflected my relationship with Tarrlok, only on a larger scale with two massive standing armies involved...

"Our father was quite clear on this subject. As long as no body is found there will be no declaration of death and this despite our differences with our Southern counterparts. After all she is our cousin." Eska announced coldly and her brother nodded his head.

"The position of the council of the United Republic is to stay neutral for now. That makes one vote in favour, one against and two abstentions." Tarrlok announced and a silence grew over the room until the Fire Lord spoke up.

"That's quite clear then, for now Avatar Korra stays alive." Izumi said with an ever so slight grin on her face. She was attempting to get under Hou-Ting's skin and it was working too.

"In spirits name, the girl has been missing for twelve years! Does anyone here actually believe those Red Flower... Lotus, whatever... they were idiots, actually kept her for all that time? They killed her the moment they were clear of the authorities!" the Earth Queen exclaimed, planting her palms on the table "If she were alive the Avatar would have escaped by now. She would have been eighteen years old, old enough to fight her way out!"

"Correction: seventeen years old." Deska announced matter-of-factly. The young Water Tribe women immediately received a nasty glare in return for that pedantic comment. Not that Eska really cared.

"As I was saying... it serves no point dwelling on the past. I'm sure there is some young child in my nation waiting to be taught the other three elements."

"Nonsense!" Izumi exclaimed as she too rose from her seat. A stare of death contest ignited between the two female leaders and Tarrlok and I eyed each other concerned. We wouldn't want a war to break out in our council room!

As Tarrlok and I stepped forward to calm down either one of the women the door to the council room flew open and a soldier of the United Forces came running in. He was running so fast it seemed an evil spirit was chasing him. Whatever news he carried, it had to be very important.

He ran up to the table and everyone that was still seated got up and stepped forward to hear the news. The man wanted to speak but he put his hands on his knees to catch his breath first.

"Speak up peasant. Wouldn't want you to die before you can deliver you message." Hou-Ting moaned but none one paid any attention to her annoying downgrading moaning. Frankly I was glad he interrupted the meeting and defused the situation.

"Grave news..." he panted "The Southern Water Tribe has fallen..." he added and the entire room gasped in horror. Even Hou-Ting seemed shocked, that rarely happened...

"The capital city has been completely destroyed... the chief and his wife have disappeared. The local militia received orders that day to scout the waters north of the city and once they returned a day later everything was in ruins. It was only then they realized it was a ruse to get them out of the capital. They are organizing the refugee situation."

"What about the citizens?" Izumi demanded to know.

"They are still counting the many dead but a large portion made it out alive. However their homes have been destroyed. Thousands of them are already boarding boats to destinations all over the world."

"Of course, the Fire Nation will do everything they can to help. IROH!" she yelled and her son quickly joined her side "Contact the Fire Nation Navy from your vessel and inform them to head towards the Southern Water Tribe. All those that want to come to the Fire Nation are more than welcome." she ordered and her son quickly left to fulfil her wishes.

"Tarrlok. We should do the same." I said and he nodded to leave. I stared at Hou-Ting who hadn't said a word. She glared back at me.

"Don't look at me airbender. I refuse to take in those savages. The Earth Kingdom has plenty of its own issues right now. I don't need to add this to the list." she sneered.

"That won't be a problem. The Fire Nation will make up for your cowardice Hou-Ting." Izumi announced from behind her spectacles as she moved to leave "Councilman Tenzin. It has been an honor as usual." she said slightly bowing her head and I repeated the motion.

"No, Fire Lord Izumi. The honor is all mine."

As soon as Izumi had left the room Hou-Ting left too without saying anything. Perhaps for the best because for that woman I am willing to abandon my peaceful Air Nomad roots. Had she no heart? Who could deny all those poor people the right to a new life?

I looked down at the Eska and Desna who seemed quite lost "What will the Northern Tribe do to aid?" I asked and she eyed her brother confused

"Frankly? No idea... councilman. I think... I think it be best if we take our leave so we can inform our father of this news." Eska said quite nervously. This confused me, although I had rarely seen her. I knew the twins were quite... different. This behaviour didn't quite fit that bill. Something was off.

They got up and left with their followers. I was left alone in the room. I fell down into my chair, finally allowing the full shock to envelop me. Thousand thoughts raced through my mind.

_"Who could have done this and why? What had Chief Tonraq done? Had he angered someone? Was this a random act of violence? Why had the White Lotus done nothing to stop the sacking? Their compound is only several kilometres away from the..."_

That's when something vital hit me.

"MOM!"

* * *

**AN: Like I said in the first AN, some characters live other lives, for instance. Iroh II is an admiral in the Fire Nation Navy instead of the United Forces. Also Senna(I) indicates the mother while Senna(II) will indicate the sister. Just so we can avoid any confusion on that matter.**

**Anyways... don't forget to send in your reviews! Even if you want to spit out criticism it's always welcom as long as it's meant to improve the story.**

**See you around next time**


	4. Battle cry

**AN: ****Thank you for the kind words as usual. I'm really enjoying this story as much as I am writing The Equalist and that means a lot to me. I just hope I can continue to keep you guys interested in this different take on Korra.**

**I drew much inspiration from Imagine Dragon's Battle Cry lyrics and the chapter is therefore named after it. Hope you guys like it!**

**I do not own the LOK, full credit goes to the respective owners and creators of that amazing show! Don't forget to comment or review!**

* * *

**混乱**

**Book one**

**FREEDOM**

**Chapter IV**

**BATTLE CRY**

"_**Just one more time before I go**_

_**I'll let you know**_

_**That all this time I've been afraid**_

_**Wouldn't let it show**_

_**Nobody can save me now**_

_**No, nobody can save me now**_

_**.**_

_**Stars are only visible in darkness**_

_**Fear is ever-changing and evolving**_

_**And I have been poisoned inside**_

_**But I, I feel so alive**_

_**.**_

_**Nobody can save you now**_

_**The king is crowned**_

_**it's do or die**_

_**Nobody can save you now**_

_**The only sound**_

_**It's the battle cry."**_

_**.**_

_**Imagine Dragons - Battle Cry Lyrics**_

* * *

**_Korra POV_**

I was meditating in my room on the ship. Replaying the events of the last days in the back of my mind. While I had thoroughly enjoyed every second of my little rampage, something was off. My hunger for revenge had been immense and I had quite my fill of it. Humiliating my old master, my parents. It was all I ever wanted, it was all I ever craved.

Yet...

The words of Kyoshi had come true.

_'There can be no peace without justice but as long as justice means getting revenge you will never be at peace.'_

Deep down I felt conflicted about the things I was doing, I found it difficult to find inner peace again, as if something had been ripped out of me. I had to find a way to push those thoughts out because they would only make me weak and soften me up, leading to my downfall. Revenge was satisfying, it made me feel hole again. It tasted bitter sweet and I could do with some more but for now my hunger had to be stilled.

If I wanted the peace I now craved was going to have to work on my second mission. The mission to change the world and there was no better place to start then the greatest place of injustice on this planet: Republic City.

The corrupt government did nothing for the poor nonbenders who lived like rats in the suburban areas of town while the benders where living the life in downtown Republic City. At least that's what I was taught by Zaheer.

I was going to have to infiltrate the city and a perfect opportunity presented itself. Many survivors from the sacking of Harbor City had gathered on a large ice field nearby the city. Some wanted to stay and rebuilt while others wanted to migrate all over the world. Amongst those people I and a small contingency of my men could hide until we got passage on a boat to Republic City. With fake names we could built a Red Lotus base in the city and begin our fight with the government to bring more balance to the citizens, bender and nonbenders alike. Maybe even tear the leadership down and creating a free society?

I didn't know yet exactly how or what I was going to do but I knew this is where I wanted to start my reign as Avatar. Although that I was the Avatar was not going to become public knowledge. The people didn't need to know I was still alive.

Through my actions though one thing had become clear, by exerting my revenge I had reached a point of no return. I was no forever going to be branded as the mad Avatar.

I was suddenly torn out of my meditation violently when there was banging on my door. I got up and dashed for the door, ripping it open and glaring at the commander.

"WHAT?" I yelled and he took at step back due to my aggressive stance "Haven't I told you before not to disturb me when I am meditating Commander Hong?" I added with a stern voice.

He bowed his head "I'm sorry Grand Master but I have assembled your personal guard just as requested. They await your arrival." he squeaked and I snorted my nose.

"Fine. I'll let you off the hook just this once. I'll be out in a couple of minutes. Tell them to put their disguises on. I'll do the same." I said as I slammed the door in his face.

I walked over to my cabinet and stuffed all my personal belongings in a duffel bag. I threw it over my shoulders and made sure the straps where the right height on both shoulders. I walked out of the room and moved towards the cell block. First I walked into Katara's cell.

The old waterbender master was hugging a corner, eyeing my suspicious with weary eyes. It was clear to me the crying hadn't ended after her capture. The things she was forced to see at the compound had struck her hard. Good, now she knew how much I had suffered, not to mention I had actual scars to prove it. I was being too lenient by ordering none of the prisoners to be harmed.

"I need your necklace." I commanded, holding out my hand.

"No." she answered defiantly.

"You WILL give me your necklace or else..."

"Or else what Korra? You won't hurt me, that much is clear to me. You want me to suffer by forcing me to watch how you tear down the world but I won't give in. Why do you want it anyway?"

"None of your business. I'll make this quite simple for you. You give me your necklace or else I will make a small visit to air temple island."

Her eyes go wide and she looks down at the ground. I lean down until we are face to face "You've seen what I can do. Give... me... the... necklace..."

She brought her chained hands up and removed the ancient engagement necklace and put it in my hands. She looked away and I swore she started crying again. I got up with a smug grin and wrapped the bethrothal necklace around my neck. It was still warm from her touch.

I walked out of her cell and moved towards the one with my parents in it. I dumped my bag outside the door and I swung the door open violently. Both my parents looked up and huddled around each other freighted. My dad immediately looked away. Seems like he was going to make his words hard. I signalled her to stand up and she did as commanded but really slow. I undid her handcuffs and she rubbed the red spaces where they had cut into her skin.

"Give me your Water Tribe Robe." I commanded

She looked at me confused with sad eyes but pulled the piece of fabric over her head nonetheless. She handed it to me and I got dressed. I put the cuffs back on her and chained them back up. The whole time she refused to speak a single word. She kneeled back down next to her husband and they embrace each other again. The sight made me want to puke. Twelve years in that hellhole at the North and all this time they were playing happy family. Disgusting...

As I walked to the door she finally spoke up "Is... is that Katara's necklace?" she asked longingly. They had no idea she was in the cell next to theirs.

"Yes." I said as I touched the door handle. I could hear my mother gasp "Don't worry, I only killed the White Lotus elders and guards." I said as I looked over my shoulder with a smug grin "She's in the cell next to yours. All safe and sound. That's less then I was for the past twelve years." I sneered as I slammed the door behind me. I picked my bag up and swung it over my shoulder with the two straps.

I stepped out of the middle ship but stopped right at the end of the boardwalk. At my right I had my personal waterbender guard, all wearing tribal colours to hide their allegiance. At my left I had the rest of my small army.

"Men, today is the day we part ways. I thank you for your service. Your orders are to return to the headquarters and to incarcerate the prisoners there in the mountain. But my older order still stands. Don't you dare crack a single hair on their heads or else you WILL suffer the consequences. Once I get settled in the big city I'll travel to the mountain. Dismissed!" I exclaimed and walked over to my personal squad.

They all boarded their ships and within seconds they took off. We stared until the ships turned into small blimps.

"Follow my lead and remember: Act normal. You are all familiar with tribal life I presume?" I asked and they all nodded their heads "Good, then this should be a relative walk in the park."

**_Tenzin POV_**

"Faster Oogi! We have to find mom!" I exclaimed as I once again pulled the reins of my companion, prompting him to speed up. From the second I had realized my mother lived in that compound I had raced to the Southern Water Tribe as fast as possible. I had informed my family about what hat happened and they all agreed I should go.

I had been flying for ten hours nonstop before reaching the Southern Water Tribe. I didn't know what to feel, deep down I knew something had happened or else the White Lotus would have rode out to meet the sackers of Harbor City, of that I was certain. On the other hand I just hoped my gut feeling was wrong and that everything was fine. They had no radio equipment so I couldn't call in on them. That frustrated me more then anything else. That uncertainty of not knowing.

Suddenly the place where I knew the compound to be came into sight and I gasped. It was gone! Nothing was left. Only a large patch of hardened lava remained. Panic gripped my chest and I couldn't land fast enough.

I landed Oogi nearby the place where the gate used to be and jumped off. I ran towards the empty space "MOM!" I yelled while frantically looking around me "MOM! WHERE ARE YOU?" I yelled again but no response came from the silent waists.

Realization hit me, she was gone. There was nothing left, all had been destroyed. All hope had been lost. I fell onto my knees in the snow and brought my hands up to my face.

"I failed dad, I haven't trained your successor. I let mom grow lonely and sad in this rotten place, waiting for her pupil to return... and now..." I said to myself as I started crying with my face in my hands "Now... she's gone too..." I sobbed.

I felt something push up against my back. I got up and turned around. It was oogi, my loyal companion that I've raised since he was a little calf. I wrapped my arms around his face. He was trying to comfort me and I wouldn't want it any other way. When I was sad, he was sad. As I dug my tear stained face deeper into his pelt he let out a growl "I know Oogi, I miss her too."

I stayed like this for several hours until I had no more tears to give. I found a piece of rock nearby and dragged it to the remains of the compound with Oogi. With another stone I carved in a couple of words.

**_Dedicated to the brave men and women of the White Lotus_**

**_"The quest for truth above all else"_**

**_白莲教_**

**_Dedicated to Katara of the Southern Water Tribe_**

**_Waterbending Master, Wife, Mother, Friend_**

**_水 _**

**_85AG - 170AG_**

**_"I will never, ever turn my back on people who need me"_**

While still stuck in my grieving state I took off for Captial City, or what remained of it. In honor of my mother I would do anything in my power to save as much of her tribe as possible.

This much I vowed.

After a short flight I arrived at the city, finding it in ruins. A massive refugee camp had been set up on a large ice field nearby. Makeshift tents were being set up for the poor souls to live in for now. In the bay next to the ice field, ships of the Fire Nation Navy and United Forces were working together to set up several docks. Their soldiers where already pouring in goods such as food, clothing and tents. I spotted the Fire Nation crown prince in high discussion in a central square in the camp and landed near him. Several of his soldiers immediately stepped forward to take oogi from me.

"I know you are busy with these people but could you spare some food and drink for my bison? He has been working real hard to get me here as fast as possible." I asked one of the soldiers and he nodded his head.

"Of course Master Tezin!" he responded and went to fulfil my request.

As I walked forward over to Admiral Iroh I could not help but notice the poor living conditions in the camp. While clothing wasn't the biggest issue, food and proper shelter were. Some people where sleeping on the ice in their duffle bags. Now being the son of a Water Tribe woman I know they are used to some pretty cold conditions. This however was madness. There were children amongst them for crying out loud!

I finally reached the Fire Nation Admiral as he was in deep conversation with his United Forces counterparts and the local militiamen.

"Admiral Iroh, it's an honor to meet you again." I said, respectfully bowing my head to the crown prince. He returned with the custom Fire Nation salute and an equal respectfully bow.

"The feeling is mutual Master Tenzin. Though I wish the circumstances where different."

"I know general. Though I must urge you to speed up your efforts. I've seen children sleeping on the ice. That can't be healthy."

"I know Master Tenzin but I can't do more at the moment. All forces are joint up and we are working on maximum speed to get everything set up as fast as we can. I have a small detail going through what remains of the city to seek out more wounded and survivors but so far they are only finding the dead."

"In that case I'm sorry for pushing the matter Admiral." I said with humility in my voice. I hadn't meant to make it sound like they weren't working hard enough.

"It's fine Master Tenzin, you only want to help. Please call me Iroh, Admiral sounds so stiff."

"And you may call me Tenzin. Now, I have more grave news..." I said and I immediately got a lump in my throat. The pain was still too fresh.

"Concerning what Tenzin?" Iroh asked confused

"The White Lotus... they were attacked as well... their compound... it's... it's gone. Melted down into a pit of lava."

The Crown Prince gasped and so did some of the people around us, militia and citizens alike.

"But that also means..." the general said but the words escaped him from shock.

"That my mother is no more." I added the words for him and held my head down "The greatest healer in the world has fallen."

"My condolences, I know for a fact this news will impact my grandfather greatly." he noted with sadness in hi voice and he was right. The old Fire Lord was not going to be happy with this news. He and my mother have always been close friends though these last couple of years the saw each other less and less as they grew old and frail.

I snapped back to focus "What can I do to help?"

"Your sky bison is strong, once he is capable again he can help by pulling up big family tents. It will make the process go much faster." Iroh said and I nodded my head at all men present.

The entire afternoon I helped setting up tents with Oogi and it definitely sped things along, though it was only a small bandage on a big wound. I knew for a fact it made me feel useful. I know my mother would be proud.

The rest of the evening I helped the Admiral and the other military men plan out patrol schedules. In dire times like these people get desperate an it is vital to keep order. Though we agreed to use the Fire Nation Marines on a smaller scale. Seventy years after the war some in the South still resented the Fire Nation, even if they now were one of the only ones to give aid.

Iroh invited me to stay on his ship and he ordered the crew to prepare a small space in the cargo bay for Oogi to sleep. The bison was dead tired after so much effort. I wouldn't know what I would do without him.

I had dinner with Iroh that evening. He even had the chef prepare me a vegetarian meal. I observed the prince in his dealings the entire day and could only conclude that he made a fine Admiral. No doubt one day he would make an even finer Fire Lord. After we finished dinner we went back to the camp and met up in the head tent of the Southern Water Tribe Milita with all the other officers.

"Witnesses have described the attackers to us." the commander of the militia, Qannik spoke up first "They claim they wore black and red armour with the most peculiar emblem on the shoulder pads."

"What was it?" Iroh inquired curiously.

"A lotus flower." he sneered and he slammed his fists on the table, startling me a bit "I can't believe it! We granted that order the right to built their precious compound here and now they stab us in the back!" he exclaimed "And... your mother was one of them monk!" he yelled at me and I had to keep my peaceful self.

How dare he insinuate my mother could have anything to do with this.

"Calm down commander Qannik. Have you not heard? The White Lotus compound was destroyed as well." Iroh tried to defuse the situation.

"What colour was the lotus flower?" I asked the commander and he looked up with confused eyes.

"What has that got to do with anything? he asked with a disinterested voice.

"Just answer the question." Iroh said and the commander waivered he information.

"It was red."

"That tells me everything I need to know. Gentleman, what I am about to tell you stays in this tent."

They all eyed me perplexed and I couldn't help but feel a bit nervous. The all nodded their heads in agreement and I began the story.

"Fifty years ago a member of the White Lotus named Xai Bau became highly displeased with the new direction the order was taking. You see after the Hundred Year War the White Lotus officially aligned itself with my father. The decision to come out of hiding and openly serve the avatar didn't sit well with him. He believed that in doing so the order lost it's true purpose, namely restoring freedom to the world. He eventually broke off and created his own secret society known as the Red Lotus."

"I still don't see what this has to do with our situation." Qannik commented under his breath and Iroh elbowed him to stay silent.

"The Red Lotus stayed mostly secret until twelve years ago when they successfully kidnapped Avatar Korra."

"WHAT?! WHY WERE WE NEVER INFORMED OF THIS!" the commander yelled as he completely lost his temper.

"Please commander calm down. The Red Lotus isn't just an order dedicated to bringing freedom, they want to tear society down. They believe that chaos is the only true balance of life and that this will set mankind free. In their twisted minds all of this useless violence is a meagre sacrifice to make society better."

"But how do you know all of this if they are that secretive?" Qannik asked.

I sighed "While the kidnapping was a success, some of the foot soldiers were captured by the White Lotus. While they told us nothing about the true plans they did relinquish the true nature of the order and who founded it. After learning their destructive nature we did not want to create a worldwide panic so the Red Lotus part was swept under the rug and we just called them _'mysterious kidnappers'_."

"I understand now why you don't want that to leave this tent. If anyone learns who or what was behind this attack there will be widespread protest." Iroh remarked while crossing his arms over his chest.

"But in the meanwhile by not telling us we were completely unprepared! The blood of my people is on the hands of those world leaders! Even your grandfather Admiral Iroh!" he shouted as he pointed his finger accusingly at Iroh.

"I reject that notion commander. My grandfather did what to be done."

"THIS IS AN OUTRAGE!" Qannik yelled again. The situation was getting out of control.

"We are all here to help these people and not to bicker amongst ourselves about something that happened a decade ago. There are bigger fish to fry right now. Not to mention we have to apply the same routine this time."

"What are you suggesting councilman? That we sweep this under the rug again?" Qannik asked and I nodded my head.

"Yes, we have to avoid widespread panic, just like twelve years ago."

The commander mauled things over and eventually nodded his head "I pray to Tui and La that I won't have the blood of anyone else on my hands for this." he said as he closed his eyes and shook his head "I pray we find a way to get back at those bastards for what they did here."

"So we know the who, now what about the why? And maybe even more importantly: why now? Why wait twelve years for your next move?" Iroh shot into the room and everyone eyed each other. Shoulders were shrugged as no one had an answer to that question, not even me.

"It's obvious they attacked the compound first. They knew what real danger the order meant to their plans for the city." Iroh said and I grew tired of this conversation. It hurt too much to hear them debate what really happened.

"Gentleman, I think you'll excuse me if I retreat to my quarters on Admiral Iroh's ship. I need some time to process my mother's death."

I received some more condolences and left the tent but I was followed out by the commander.

"Tenzin!" he exclaimed as he put a hand on my shoulder "I'm sorry what I said about your mother. She was one of the finest people I've ever known."

"You didn't have the right information Commander Qannik. I don't blame you." I said glancing over my shoulder and walking away.

As I strolled through the night I suddenly felt a weird sensation creeping over me. I was being watched. I stopped and looked around me. Observing the families huddled around fires to keep themselves warm. That's when I spotted a lone woman standing in between two tipi's. As soon as our eyes meet she pulls her hood over her head and darted away. I didn't know why she was running but there had to be a reason for it. I wanted to know why so I ran after her.

"Stop, I only want to talk to you!" I yelled but to no avail. She kept on running and running until I lost my breath. I could have bended an air spout underneath me to catch up with her but that would probably have destroyed some homes. We didn't need that right now.

Eventually she turned another right and I lost her. I cursed under my breath and decided it probably wasn't that important. I went to my quarters and fell asleep right away. That night I had the worst sleep in years. I had nightmares about my mother and my father.

The next morning I was up early and walked over from the bay to the camp. The combined effort from the three nations was proving to be a success. They had built a small makeshift port for the ships and dug out a trail that led up into the camp. As I arrived at the central square I found a massive amount of people standing around the Commander of the Militia. As soon as he spots me he signals me to come over. He was standing in front of a microphone. It was connected to the countless speakers on poles around the camp in order to get general messages out more efficiently. A gift from the Fire Nation Navy.

"I still feel guilty about what I said last night. Your mother deserved better from me." he whispered and cleared his throat "Ladies and Gentleman may I have your attention!" he loudly said and everyone turned to their new leader.

"Yesterday I have received the most disturbing news. One of the most revered members of our tribe is no more." he speeched and the crowd hung on every word.

"Before coming to the city, the attackers ransacked the compound of the White Lotus nearby our metropolis. Master Katara gave her life in defence of the compound and our great city. The city she once knew as home and the place of her birth."

The mention of my mother sends a earthquake of widened eyes and gasps in the crowd. People huddle together and some even started crying.

"Let us not slumber on her passing, let us celebrate her life and the many good things she did for our tribe. She was a hero of the war and dedicated her life to rebuilding her tribe along with her husband Avatar Aang. I present to you, her son, Master Tenzin. A councilman representing the Air Nation in Republic City." he said waving his hand to me and I cleared my throat as I approached the microphone.

"Thank you for those kind words Commander Qannik." I said looking at the man before facing the crowd "Many of you didn't know my mother but most of you heard her story. Of how she and her friends saved the world from devastation. Now seventy years later all her hard work appears to have been in vain. I refuse to believe that. I know many of you want to leave and immigrate to a more safer place in the world. That is your right and the Fire Nation and the United Republic would welcome you with open arms. Though I must beg you to reconsider. This..." I speeched while waving my hands around me.

"... is your home. The tribe has been destroyed before but it was brought back from the ashes by my mother and uncle. Don't let their memories be in vain. Honor them by rebuilding your tribe, stronger and more safer than ever before. Don't cry because my mother's life is over, smile because it happened... I thank you." I said bowing my head and taking a step back.

Most people bowed and some left to go back to their huts, waiting for a chance to leave while another portion stayed.

"CHIEF QANNIK!" A young tribesman yelled, holding up his fist. He stepped forward and kneeled on one knee and held his head down respectfully. Seconds later almost every person present is on one knee and yelling the same thing.

"CHIEF QANNIK! CHIEF QANNIK! CHIEF QANNIK!"

"It would appears duty calls Commander. Will you answer?" I whispered at Qannik.

"But we don't even know if Chief Tonraq survived or not." he whispered back.

"Right now, your people need a real leader, a chief they can follow. You would do my mother and uncle proud by taking up this mantle of responsibility." I said placing a hand on his shoulder. He nodded his head and got on one knee as well, looking up at me. Ten years ago I had the same honor of making Tonraq chief and I remembered the procedure well enough.

We were quickly joined by all he officers who wanted to observe this momentous moment. Even Iroh seemed quite interested.

"Will you solemnly promise and swear to govern the people of the Southern Water Tribe, and the dominions thereto belonging, according to the statutes of the constitution agreed on, and the laws and customs of the tribe?" I asked formerly.

"I solemnly promise so to do."

"Will you to your power cause law and justice in mercy to be executed in all your judgements?"

"I will."

"Will you to the utmost of your power maintain the laws of Tui and La, the protectors of your tribe."

"All this I promise to do."

"Then rise Chief Qannik of the Southern Water Tribe." I said holding out my hand and helping him stand up. He faced his people who were all staring at him with prideful eyes. Having just witnessed this sacred moment.

"The things which I have here before promised, I will perform and keep: may the spirits give me strength and honor." he said and another shout erupted as everyone got up and clapped their hands.

"LONG LIVE CHIEF QANNIK! LONG LIVE CHIEF QANNIK! LONG LIVE CHIEF QANNIK!" the crowd shouted and Qannik had to keep himself from shedding a tear.

"Please, please. Let us not forget to honor two more people, two people who lost so much yet were willing to serve our tribe with all their heart and vigor. I say: ALL HAIL CHIEF TONRAQ AND HIS WIFE SENNA!" he yelled and the crowd repteated the motion "ALL HAIL TONRAQ, ALL HAIL SENNA, ALL HAIL KATARA!"

The Southern Water Tribe was going to lose a lot of its citizens but with a new chief in place and people willing to follow him they at least had a chance of rebuilding themselves.

_"I hope you are proud of me mom."_

**_Korra POV_**

I couldn't believe my eyes while I chanted along with the others. I had set them free and two days later they had already elected a new chief! Several thoughts raced through my mind. I could kill him in his sleep but that would attract unwanted attention. My new mission was Republic City. Dammit why had my plan failed? Had I been too sure about their resolve to figure out their own destinies?

The monk was to blame. Tenzin was his name. I knew him all too well. At least from the stories Katara used to tell me as a child. One day he would pay for his insolence but today was not that day. I had already spied on him the day before and he had noticed. I had only narrowly escaped him, not that I wouldn't be able to handle one measly airbender but I didn't want to blow my cover already.

I got lost in my thoughts when suddenly I noticed a figure standing in front of me. Most of the people had moved up and were celebrating their new chief, making me stand a bit lonely at the side. I looked up and my heart nearly stopped.

"Care to explain why you ran away from me yesterday?" Tenzin demanded to know. From the back of my eye I spotted an exit strategy and wanted to run away but he grabbed my arm and dragged me behind him into an empty army tent. I wanted to jerk loose but that would again attract unwanted attention. Once we were inside he let go of me and I took a couple of steps back. I hated the he had touched me. I can't stand the touch of someone else.

"I'll ask again young lady. Why did you run away? What are you hiding?"

Time to put my cover story to the test. This chance was as good as any other.

"I knew your mother." I said and Tenzin's eyes go wide "I-I used to train with her. She was my sifu."

"I see. Then why did you run away?" He asked again and I pulled down the collar of my robe and revealed Katara's necklace. His eyes go wide as he recognizes his mother's precious jewel.

"I thought you would be mad knowing I had it." I said with a fake sad face and held my head down in shame.

"Did-did she give this to you?" he asked stepping forward and placing the medallion between his fingers. I brought up some tears and looked up at him.

"No... she gave this to my fiancé... he gave it to me. He is a guard for the White lotus... but I guess he too is gone now..." I sobbed while grabbing him and diving my face into his chest.

"What is your name child?" he asked with genuine concern in his voice.

"Xana."

"That is an unusual name around these parts."

"It's the name my parents gave me. There is little I can do about that."

"Of course. What are your plans for the future?"

"I wanted to stay but now that the love of my life is dead I don't think I have a life here anymore. I'm staying with some friends of mine for now." I said as I wiped away some tears "They wanna go to Republic City. I think I want to go with them."

Tenzin eyes fluttered and he looked out of a small window of the tent towards the sea "I can take you there. If my mother gave your fiancé her necklace you must have been special to her."

"Thank you for the offer but I don't want a special treatment. I want to go through the normal process of things."

Tenzin sighed "That's okay Xana. Promise me you'll visit me once you make it to the city."

"I promise Master Tenzin."

"Good, go back to your friends now. I'm sure they miss you." he said with a curt smile and I left.

_"Line, hook, sinker." _I thought to myself as I strolled between the huts, tipi's and tents. Female tears, no man could resist them and he had fallen right into my trap. The fool.

I entered our big tent and the men looked up at me from their pelts and cots "Grand Master, we've secured space on the first ship out of here." the highest in command said and I pinched the bridge of my nose.

"That is wonderful Tullek. Great job, now for the ten thousand time! Don't call me Grand Master around these people! Do you want us to be found out?"

"No Grand Ma... euhm... Xana." he said averting his gaze away.

"Good."

Sometimes I feel like I'm surrounded by idiots...

Several days later the six of us boarded the first steamer to Republic City along with several hundred others. As the ship pulled away from the makeshift docks and made for open water I spotted Tenzin's bison flying over our heads towards the same direction.

He had done his utmost best to help as much as he could. One thing was certain. We were going to cross paths again. In fact I vowed to make him pay for helping that Qannik fool onto the throne.

**_Mako POV_**

I looked up from my newspaper at my brother. He was still peacefully asleep in the hospital bed. It was the first time in a week since the incident he had finally caught a bit of sleep. He was scared and freighted about what had happened to him and I couldn't blame him for that.

The news in the newspapers didn't bring much upbeat news. The Southern Water Tribe capital had been sacked by unknown assailants and the state had fallen into disarray. Though thanks to the efforts of Councilman Tenzin a new chief had been crowned and was beginning the rebuilding effort.

Problem was that at least forty percent of his citizens were about to abandon him. Today the first boat was going to arrive and I looked up at the clock. It was time to leave and begin my shift.

Beifong had insisted the police was going to assist the military in processing all those people. The United Forces where spread thin due to their efforts in the south. I didn't like it though, our city was already packed with immigrants and now several boat loads of them were going to poor in. Meaning more costs for the state and less jobs for the rest of us. Damn freeloaders.

What were they expecting? That yuans fell from the skies in Republic City? Being raised on the streets by myself I knew for a fact those people where in for a shock.

I folded the newspaper back up and placed it next to Bolin so he could read it once he woke up but I doubt he would find much to sheer him up. I walked to a table and picked up my police jacket and belt. I put it all on and walked to the door.

"Don't leave me alone." a squeaky voice shot up and I looked over my shoulder at my still frightened brother.

"Bolin I gotta go to work. I can't stay. We've talked about this before. I have to make sure we can pay the rent. Especially now that you're in here."

"Don't blame me Mako! Don't you dare!" he exclaimed and I pinched he bridge of my nose. I let out a deep sigh and walked over to the end of his bed and placed my hands on the metal bars.

"I told you not to go fooling around with Shady Shin anymore. I'm a cop now and I don't need a brother in jail. Yet you did it anyway for whatever your reasons were. In the end you lost big didn't you? If there is one person to blame for the mess you're in, it's you."

"Mako don't do this to me." he shot back as he started crying again. I immediately regreted the stupidity of my comment and walked over to him an sat down next to him. I leaned down and pulled him a bit up and hugged him tightly.

"I'm sorry bro. I shouldn't have said that. It's not your fault." I said as I soothed him.

"Yes it is!"

"Not it's not! We both know there is only one person to blame, the person who did this to you." I said back and led him down onto his pillow "Now get some sleep, you need your rest." I added and he huddled around his sheets and closed his eyes.

He continued sobbing as I walked to the door again and just as I touched the door handle he spoke up again.

"Do you think it's gone forever Mako?" he asked and I couldn't bring myself to turn around.

"I don't know Bo. I really don't." I said as I left.

If I ever got my hands at Amon... I was going to kill that bastard.

* * *

**AN: So hope you guys like that. Remember to review. If you guys want to give imput it's always welcome!  
**

**Oh and the Chinese/Japanese text in Tenzin's small hommage stone is simple. The first simply means White Lotus in simplified Chinese while the second is the well recognized Janapese Kanji for water, Katara's element of course.**

**See you later peeps!**


	5. Damaged goods

**AN: Sorry for the long wait guys but I've been quite busy with my other stories. Frankly I've lost a bit of track of where I wanted to take this story but after a good night of brainstorming I've put the pieces back together.**

**Warning: Sexual Assault in this chapter! This fic is rated M for a reason.**

**I do not own the LOK, full credit goes to the respective owners and creators of that amazing show! Don't forget to comment or review! I crave your praise or criticisms.**

* * *

**混乱**

**Book one**

**FREEDOM**

**Chapter IV**

**DAMAGED GOODS**

"_**One thing you can't hide - is when you're crippled inside."**_

_**John Lennon**_

* * *

**_Korra POV_**

I had managed to seclude myself in a closet on the ship. It was time for a more intense experience. During my capture there had been another voice inspiring my way and it was time to finally meet that voice of reason. The voice that had told me what my ultimate mission would be. It had been one of my best kept secrets. While Aang helped me through the pain and suffering he could not look into my head. This one I had to figure out on my own.

I sat down in Lotus position and took a deep breath of air. Now that I had my round of revenge I hoped I would finally be able to enter the spirit world. Something I hadn't been able to do yet.

I focused really hard on my energy and allowed it to fill me up. I followed it wherever it went. I allowed myself to sink into the meditation as deep as possible. Setting myself up for my departure to the spirit world. Just like Zaheer had taught me.

In the final seconds, just as I am about to enter the spirit world the voice speaks up "Korra I know you wish to speak to me but you will have to wait. You are in great danger. Leave your meditation now and fight Korra!" the voice warned and I pulled out of my meditation.

As I woke up I couldn't believe my eyes. I was on my back and some stranger was on top of my. His hands roaming my body. He had removed my mother's robe and was jerking my sweatpants down while his hands were already moving to sensitive places I absolutely didn't want touched. I was terrified about other people touching me.

At first I froze in place. Fear gripping my insides as his hands were roaming my sensitive spot. For several seconds I allowed it all to happen, eventually though I gathered my courage as I couldn't hold out any longer. This had to stop no matter how freighted I was. I directed my mind on the liquid in his body and lifted him off of me. As soon as he lost control over his own body I pinched his neck muscles and began chocking him out. I quickly readjusted my pants and got on my feet.

I finally got a good look on the pervert and what I got surprised me. He was a boy, maybe not even fifteen years old. From the clothing I gathered he was part of the corporate shipping company. Probably just a sailor. As I was choking him he couldn't speak so I did it for him.

"Kid I have no idea what you think you were doing right there but know that you WILL suffer for it." I said and I released my grip on his neck a bit as he continued to dangle in the air.

"Please... please don't hurt... me... I was just curious that was all!" He exclaimed.

"I don't care. You don't pin people down to have your way with them! Age is irrelevant in that you rapist."

"Please... I wasn't going to do it!"

"Shut up." I ordered and I pinched the muscles around his neck once more. I guided him out of the room and carefully looked around me. It was around midnight so most people were sound asleep. I only had to make sure no other sailors or guards would spot me holding this kid in my grasp.

I had little pitty for him. He was a pervert and now he was going to pay the ultimate price for it. I held him tight as I moved him to the back of the ship. I held him above the water and he freighting stared down into the ice cold seawater. Once again I released a bit of tension on his throat.

"Any last words?" I asked with a monotone voice and he started crying.

"Please! I'll do anything you want!" he exclaimed and I looked over my shoulder to make sure nobody heard that.

"So now you want to help me? Not a moment ago you wanted to help yourself to me." I laughingly announced.

I grabbed a safety vest from a nearby locker and threw it at him. He narrowly caught it with his hands and that's when I dropped him into the ice cold water below. I walked over to the edge and watched him struggle to put the vest on. He was screaming and yelling but his noise was already dying down thanks to the sound of the ship roaming trough the water.

"Good luck." I whispered between my teeth and went back to my meditation room to gather my things, feeling not so inclined anymore to attempt to contact the voice in my head. I quickly went back to the cabin I shared with one of my men. I had tried to secure one for myself but the shipping company didn't allow that. There had to be minimal two people in each cabin to maximise the trip of refugees. Stupid real world rules...

Somehow I felt dirty. I didn't like other people touching me and especially not in the places that pervert was going for. I kicked my roommate out and took a long and hot shower to make the feeling go away. I quickly realized though it was probably going to haunt me for the days to come.

If that voice hadn't warned me...

**_Mako POV_**

I arrived at the harbour docks to find several of my fellow officers standing in a single file line next to a substantial line of refugees who had just disembarked a boat. The United Forces where shifting them into lines for health checks and what have you. The last post of their inspection is where these people would get their immigration papers.

Captain Saikhan who was talking to a united forces lieutenant came over to me as he noticed my prescience.

"You're late rookie." he immediately started to get on my case "I thought I made it clear to you that you needed to be here at two in the afternoon. Two and not ten minutes AFTER two." he added and I had to keep myself form sighing.

"Sorry sir, lost track of time next to my brothers sickbed." I explained and I made sure to emphasis the part where my brother was in the hospital.

"Oh right, forgot about that." he scoffed and I had to keep myself in check. My little brother was going through hell and back and this asshole didn't even care that he had lost his bending at one of Amon's rallies "Well you're here now, find a spot in the line and make yourself useful." he ordered and I nodded my head.

After a quick search I found a small spot where I could add myself to the line and I put my hands behind my back as I observed all these fresh faces. All her to suck us dry like a bunch of nasty leeches.

Given the fact my own father immigrated to Republic City when he was young from the Earth Kingdom I probably should feel a bit more sympathy towards these people but I just couldn't do that. When you grow up on the streets along with your borther you quickly learn that about most immigrants struggle to get around in the city. Mostly that means that they start taking away food from you and money as well. I just can't find a reason to justify this new stream of foreigners, even if nowadays I life in an 'acceptable' apartment with my brother.

If the Fire Nation wanted to be all helpful and what not, they could have taken these people in as well. Damn vermin.

After a couple of minutes of boreness my attention is brought to a face in the crowd. From the second I laid my eyes upon her I was enthralled. She stood out from the other females. Not because she didn't look like she belonged but because of her face and the scars that marked them. They didn't look fresh so it couldn't have anything to do with the recent attack on the tribe.

What caught my attention as well is her unusual hair style. Cut short at the sides with longer hair on top, nicely combed to her right side to cover up one ear. Not to mention the single braid coming from the back of her head and nicely placed over her shoulder.

I kept on staring at her as she went through the many checkpoints. When she arrived at the medical station where she would be checked for diseases and lice she started arguing with the doctor and suddenly out of nowhere wanted to strike the man. She was held back by one of the nurses and I decided to do something about it. I stepped out of line and nudged my way through the seemingly endless long line of people over to the station.

"Problems?" I asked sternly as I approached the nurse who held the stranger at her wrists.

"Yeah, this one refuses to be checked by the doctor. Claims that she's healthy and doesn't have any lice."

"Let go of me you bitch!" the girl exclaimed and I held out my hands.

"Miss this is just a standard check, nothing to worry yourself about." I explained but she kept on fighting the nurse's hold.

"Fuck you cop. Is this how you treat new people in your town? Like filthy rats? This is degrading!" she exclaimed.

I was blown away by the audacity. We, the good citizens of our city open our doors to her people and this is the kind of response we get in return? I was in no mood for a lengthy argument so I did what every cop did in this city. Use his fucking badge.

"Look this can either go the easy way or the hard way miss." I said as I pulled the cuffs from my pouch and held them clear for her to see. "I can get you on a boat back to your ruined tribe if that's what you prefer?"

"That's abuse of power." she sneered back and I tiled my head. Was she really going to test me on this? I decided to see how long it would take me to crack her. I quickly took her from the nurse and cuffed her behind her back

"Hey! What the hell!" she yelled as the metal made contact with her wrists.

"I warned you." I pointed at the boat she came from. I grabbed her by the shoulder and could feel her shiver under my touch. I pushed her forward regardless and she grumbled things to herself I couldn't understand.

Halfway over to the boat she stopped and turned around. She took a deep breath of air and swallowed her pride "I'm sorry... I just don't..." she stopped and looked around her. She leaned closer and we were nose to nose "I don't like strange people touching me."

"You think that doctor cares? He's seen at least a couple of hundred people in their undies today alone."

"Does it have to be a man?" she asked and for the first time she releases the tension on her brows, looking at me with a pouty face. "Isn't there a single female doctor around here? I can live with that." she added.

"Yes, there is. At station four in fact."

"Could you take me there. I promise I won't throw another tantrum." she promised, making her pout even more convincing.

I took a deep breath of air and exhaled "Fin! But one toe out of line and I'm shipping you home miss." I said sternly.

"Xana."

"What?"

"My name is Xana, not miss."

"Whatever." I noted uninterested and turned her around and removed the cuffs, stuffing them back in their leather pouch on my belt. I walked her over to station four, not touching her in the slightest since that was what she didn't want.

"Thank you." she said as the female doctor held open the tent for her. She walked inside and gave me a simple wave. For a second I swore her cheeks blushed but I couldn't be sure.

I squeezed through the crowd again back to my position in the line. Upon return one of my fellow officers is grinning like a fool.

"Did you see that boys. The rookie has a girlfriend."

"Shut up Song. I'm not in the mood for your unwanted comments." I sneered at him as I rejoined the line.

"Not so cool under fire after all huh?" he joked and several of the cops in the line start laughing. They had not forgotten how miserably my pro-bending career had failed. They made sure to remind me every couple of days or so.

...

After finishing my duties at the docks I walked back to the hospital but I could not shed meeting that strange girl. Something was off about her but I couldn't place it.

It was as if those scars on her face told a different story. They captivated my imagination you might say. Where did she get them and by whom? Was it a repulsive father? Maybe attacked by a mad polar beast or something?

I'd probably never get the answer to that. She had gotten her papers and was unleashed upon my city. In such a town you rarely encounter people twice.

As I walked through the streets I observed the decay of the city. The world we live in is a world without much hope. With no Avatar to keep us safe and provide the necessary balance it was the strong who towered over the weak.

Republic City is always hailed as a modern city where anything is possible, the economic hub of the world. The truth is different though. The rich and middle class rule over the poor. And speaking from experience there are a LOT of poor in Republic City. Nowadays even more so then ten years ago.

For years I belonged to the weak but now I am part of the strong. It took a lot of hard work and trying to change the name of the game but I succeeded. First I worked for the triads but they only paid kids like me and Bolin chump change. When a man named Toza offered us a chance to become pro-benders we took it with both hands. Though to be successful in pro-bending you need three people. Bolin and I had always been in sinc but Hasook, our waterbender was a mess and we lost game after game. Eventually Butakha, the owner of the pro-bending league kicked us out and we were back at the bottom of the food chain.

Then the opportunity of a lifetime presented itself in the form of the Equalist revolution. Being scared of the scale of that operation the council ordered a mad recruitment drive to reinforce the police department.

For years I belonged to the weak. People looked down on me, refused to help me, spat at me if they had the chance, but now I am part of the strong. No one can touch me now. With a badge on my chest I can finally take that which is rightfully mine.

Before arriving at the hospital I make a quick stop first. A quick visit to an old friend if you like.

"Well...well... officer Mako finally comes to collect his reward." Lightning Bolt Zolt said with a sarcastic tone as I entered his lair. They all glared at me but they knew damn well how this game worked. I had figured it out fast enough on the job.

"Indeed, you still owe me six hundred Yuans Zolt."

"Shady! Get officer Mako his six hundred Yuans!" he yelled and Shady Shin quickly came running down the stairs with a white envelope. He handed it to me and I quickly stuffed it into the inside of my jacked. As I was about to leave Zolt just can't resist himself.

"You know Mako when you told me you were going to become a cop I nearly shat myself with laughter. You had me worried but in the end you found your priorities."

I sighed and turned around, walking away from him. Some years ago he was my boss but now I could do whatever I wanted as long as I turned a cheek whenever he and his men worked their magic on the citizens of the city.

Did I think taking a bribe was a good thing? No, definitely not, but in the end that's how things worked around here. Not taking their money and going against them was one stupid way to get killed. Not to mention the money was worth it. While a cop has power, a decent pay check he has not.

"Pleasure doing business with you." I waved over my shoulder as I slammed the door behind me.

I was scared though, to go into their hideout every time. After all I had betrayed them and in most cases that meant you slept with the Koi fish in the park. One day they would get their payback but for now I was still useful to them.

After a quick walk I arrived back at the hospital and sat down next to my brother, watching him sleep. The doctors were pushing me to urge him to leave so they could free up his room. The doctors and healers had tried all they could, Bolin's bending was gone and for good it seemed.

For several months now the Equalists have been harassing benders and nonbenders alike in the city. Trying to recruit them to their cause, going as far as offering benders a 'cleansing' to become equal with their fellow nonbenders. Occasionally they would snatch benders up from the streets and use them during galleys as guiney pigs, to remind us of their power.

How had my brother get himself in such pinch? Let me tell you a bit about him first.

After being rejected as a cop he found out the hard way that having no real school education left you with little options in this disastrous economy. In the end he found his way back to Zolt and was captured when a deal went sour. As an example the criminals where cleansed of their impurity at Amon's rally.

I had used my authority as a police officer to bully a propaganda announcer for the Equalists to tell me where they were going to have their rally. I arrived too late however and by that time Bolin was already down on the wood of the stage and his bending taken from him.

With some luck I snatched him and escaped with him over my shoulders. If I hadn't done that the Equalists would have the audacity to dump their victims on the doorsteps of the police station, which would have led to his arrest on top of his misery.

"Mako?" he suddenly spoke and I smiled as he woke up from what seemed like the first peaceful sleep in a long time.

"I'm here little bro."

"How did it go at the docks?"

"Swell... the vermin has arrived." I said with a deep sigh.

"Come on bro, I hate it when you talk like that. Those people are only trying their luck. Imagine if your home was destroyed by some unknown crazy attackers?"

"Then I'd rebuilt instead of stealing other people's homes and jobs." I sneered. It sounded cold but that's what I've come to believe. The republic should close its borders. Full is full.

"That's easier said than done. Those people deserve a chance."

"Mhhm... like the immigrant firebender that killed our father and mother. Wow, how he took that chance Bolin. He walked away with twenty Yuans and no remorse. We were left devastated with two dead parents and not a single Yuan to our name."

"You so full of hatred Mako. They've been dead for over a decade now. I've gotten over it and so should you."

I got up and stared out of the window with an angry scowl on my face. I have no idea how he could think like that. It made my stomach twist in degust, the memories of that fateful day were still very fresh to me. Decade my ass.

"Never." I sneered between clenched teeth as I closed my eyes.

...

I had been silent between us two for several hours. This is how it usual went these days. We'd argue and then we wouldn't say anything for hours. The days when Bolin couldn't stop himself from blabbing were over. He was fighting a nasty depression and no amount of pills where going to help him with that.

I took a deep breath of fresh air and tried to break the ice "Bolin... don't you think it's time to go home? Your wounds have healed and frankly your only taking up space here."

"Oh, so now you want me out as well."

"It's the truth, there are patients who need this room."

"As long as my bending isn't returned to me I'm not going anywhere."

That was it, first that girl at the docks gave me attitude, then he gives me attitude and doesn't want to come home with me. I snapped but with a bold plan in the back of my mind.

"No! You are going to come home with me! TODAY!" I shouted with all my might and he shivered in bed "It's time for you to take up your life again and get on with it! I'M NOT GOING OT BABYSIT YOU FOR THE REST OF YOUR LIFE!" I added and he got small and smaller under his sheets.

I stepped away from the widow and grabbed the bag out of his closet and began throwing all of his clothes and personal items in the bag. I was so angry I threw him his regular clothes and ordered him to put them on at once. He got up from bed and slowly removed his pyjamas and got dressed. I noticed some tears came crashing down his cheeks but I couldn't care less for once.

"And stop snivelling! You're sixteen years old for crying out loud!"

Eventually we were ready and I threw him his bag and he swung it over his shoulders. I guided him out of the room and asked for the bill at the desk which was going to cost us quite a bit actually. There went the small extra's I had going on the side.

Bolin kept sobbing silently to himself the whole time but he didn't protest anymore. I loved my brother and it hurt having to scold him like this but it had to be done. I couldn't allow him to become a dried out houseplant.

"Bolin, this is the best option. Do you really want to stay here and whiter away?" I said as we got on an elevator and I pushed the button for ground floor."

"I guess I do but you've made the decision for me." he sobbed and wiped away his tears "I won't be a burden on you for much longer."

"What's that supposed to mean? You're not thinking about doing something stupid to yourself?" I asked with wide eyes. He gathered his courage and looked up at me.

"No, I'm too much of a coward to do something like that. Where is the loving and caring brother I once knew Mako? You're so full of hatred and anger, not to mention you think I'm stupid."

"What?"

"The bribes, you're a dirty cop. Shady told me you come weekly to collect your money, making extra sure I wasn't there."

"So? That's how it works Bo. You either take their money, or else..."

"I know... I just thought you would be above that."

"Well I'm not, not anymore at least. Maybe a long time ago I was a knight of morality but that Mako is gone."

"Whatever Mako, I've made up my mind."

The lift nearly reached the ground floor and suddenly out of nowhere Bolin dropped his bag and lurched for me, shoving me up against the wall. He pinned my arms above me and grabbed the cuffs from my belt.

"What the hell are you doing Bo?!" I shouted as he pushed me down onto the floor and cuffed my hand at the railing. Bolin always was the stronger of us two. I was nimble and fast but physically he had the edge on me.

"You don't want me to whiter away and you are right that there's a chance that might happen if I stay here, but I know for sure that staying with you will certainly be the end of me. You only feed my depression Mako. You've turned into a first class racist that only cares for himself. You don't say it but every time you pinch the bridge of your nose at me I know you only see me as a burden."

"Bo that's not true! I love you! I promised on the grave of our parents I'd take care of you!"

"And you have Mako. I will always be grateful for that, but as you said yourself. I'm sixteen years old and I need to start taking responsibility for my actions. We've lived on the streets. I've got plenty of street smart to make it even if you think I'm stupid."

"I don't think you're stupid! You're a bit goofy that's all. Now undo these cuffs and let's go home. You're not thinking straight!"

The lift arrived at the ground floor and opened. Bolin picked up the bag and stepped outside of the lift and turned on more time to me.

"Goodbye Mako, I wish you the best." he said and I could read the sadness on his face. He closed his eyes and after a quick sigh took off with his bag over his shoulder.

"BOLIN COME BACK HER AND LET ME GO!" I shouted with all my might.

Was he serious? Was he really thinking about running away from home? I couldn't allow that to happen. I promised our parents. I had to stop him before it was too late.

I jerked the cuffs so hard they cut in my flesh. I spat on my wrist several times to tried and slide out of them but that didn't work, Bolin had tightened them to the maximum. I must have thrown every possible curse at the damn things. I kicked and fought as hard as I could when suddenly I realized something crucial.

"I have to damn key! STUPID IDIOT!" I shouted to myself and I searched the leather pouches on my belt, finding the stupid thing.

I undid the cuffs and took off after Bolin. I ran as if my own life depended on it. I didn't mean the nasty things I had said to him. I had lost my temper and hoped that the hard treatment would get him out of that miserable bed.

"I hope I'm on time!" I pantingly to myself as I ran up the stairs to my apartment.

**_Bolin POV_**

I ran as hard and as fast as humanly possible. I knew it wouldn't be long before Mako would escape those cuffs and I knew for a fact he was lighter and faster than me in a sprint.

I ran up the stairs to our apartment and realizing Mako had the key I had no other choice then to kick the door in with my foot. Those words Mako had yelled to me had awoken me. For days I had stayed in that bed, crying to myself. Now, in this moment I felt more free than ever before. I had no idea what I was doing or where I was going but something told me everything would be all right if I for once stuck to my guns.

I cursed Mako for changing over the years but now that I had lost my bending I wasn't any different from him. That ever optimistic Bolin, the guy that couldn't stop himself from making a joke out of everything. Who was he? I should have taken life more serious but I didn't and ended up on that stage, losing my bending and watched nobody with exception to Mako give a shit.

Everyone looked down on me, as if I always had been a nonbender. Now that I was one I felt their pain, their suffering. How it feels like to watch so many enjoy bending and how threatening it looked when you couldn't defend yourself with it.

I quickly grabbed some personal stuff from my room and stuffed them in my bag. A picture from my parents, some extra clothes, some food should I need it. I heard footsteps running up the stairs and ran towards the widow, opening it and sliding down a rain pipe.

I looked up to the window and I heard my brother yelling and shouting in the apartment. I ran towards a wall nearly and hid behind it.

"BOLIN COME BACK!" I assumed he was yelling from my opened window. I didn't move and stayed there, hoping he wouldn't come down.

"FINE! GO! DON'T YOU EVER COME BACK! I DON'T NEED YOU!" he shouted so loud it echoed through the alleys. Hearing him say those words brought tears to my eyes but this time I fought them and held them back. I was a big boy now, I wasn't going to show emotion any more.

_"He doesn't mean those words. He's angry that's all." _I thought to myself as I looked out of the alley at the passing by traffic.

As I heard my brother slam the widow of my room tight shut I sighed with relief and took off into the city.

I only hoped that I was going to find whatever I was looking for, because frankly. I didn't have a clue.

**_Korra POV_**

I finally arrived in Republic City though things had almost gone sour at the docks. A small moment of panic ensured that I had almost been shipped back to the S.W.T.

Lucky for me the cop that wanted to ship me off was a dumbass and he fell like an idiot for my sad and puppy like face. Stupid idiot fell into the trap with both eyes shut. He was a macho, that much I could tell but those amber eyes of his told me there was more to the story. Something hidden deep, something that had scarred him for life. Being damaged goods myself I had a knack for telling when people had trauma's.

Currently my company had found a place to stay, an apartment complex in one of the more poor parts of town. Well frankly what part of this city wasn't poor? Despite Zaheer's teachings about Republic City I always believed people where living it up in the city but that wasn't the case. During the walk over to this place I had seen plenty of homeless and beggars out on the streets. Something was wrong with this town and I was going to find out what.

I looked at my room and somehow felt very unhappy about it. It was dirty and shitty, that's what it was. I don't have high standards but when liquid mold comes crashing down the walls you know you're sleeping in a death trap. Not to mention with every step on the rotten wooden floor, you felt like your immanent doom was near.

"To hell with this." I said out loud and my personal guard looked up surprised.

"Is something wrong Xana?" he asked with sleepy eyes.

"What isn't wrong with this place? I'm going to find another place to stay. I do believe a certain airbending master offered me to stay on Air Temple Island. Maybe I can learn a thing or two from him since Zaheer's teaching about airbending were a bit... freestyle." I said as I gathered my bag and swung it back over my shoulders. "Inform the others I'll be back in a couple of days once I've settled."

"As you wish Grand Master." he bowed his head and I left the apartment building. I didn't even bother to scold him for calling me by my title again.

I had to ask around for directions but I quickly found myself on a tram towards the docks, where according to the good citizens of this city I would find a ferry to the island. I paid the captain of the ferry my last couple of Yuans and arrived on the island. Compared to the city this place was absolutely in mint condition. Not surprising since the Airbenders have their own slaves, the Air Acolytes.

As I ascended the stairs to the upper levels of the island I spotted Tenzin's bison flying over my head. This caught me a bit by surprise. I mean, he left the South Pole along with me. On that bison he should have arrived before me.

I ran up the stairs faster and arrived at the central courtyard opposite his hous. I leaned behind a tree to listen in on the conversation. Tenzin airbended down the bison while a female dressed in Water Tribe garb jumped down and landed on one knee. A third person, a general of the United Forces jumped down as well but landed smack right one his face. The sight made me laugh and I had to hold my hand over my mouth to shut myself up. He got back on his feet with help from the Water Tribe lady who scolded him for being an idiot first class.

_"Wait... those have to be Aang's other children. He must have collected them before coming here." _I thought to myself.

Three children along with a woman, all dressed in air nomad clothes ran up to Tenzin and hugged him tightly, welcoming him back. I got on my knees and crawled closer to actually hear the conversation better.

"So Tenzin, what's the reason you dragged us out here? You know it's rude to interrupt people's lives like this." the woman spoke up clearly annoyed and the general nodded his head in agreement.

"Yeah my troops need me for sea training. You were awfully quite on the ride over here."

Tezin's face sadden and he gathered all of his family around him.

"I assume you've all heard what happened down in the Southern Water Tribe." Tenzin explained.

"Yeah, a bunch of crazies attacked Capitol City. I know that, but what has it got to do with us?" the general asked as he combed his hair back into its former _'less'_ scruffy position.

"That is what the newspapers said, what they didn't say was the compound of the White Lotus was attacked as well."

"WHAT?!" his sister shouted as she brought up her hand to her mouth. "Nooooo, mom is okay right? That's why we are all here." she added as her voice filled with concern and fear.

Tenzin bowed his head and could hardly fight his tears. "No... it was all gone, sunken into a large of lava. Mother is gone."

"Tenzin are you sure? I mean she is the toughest woman bar Kya I have ever met. She must have survived." his brother argued, almost begging him to reconsider those words.

"I searched the entire refugee camp. She wasn't there. She must have perished at the compound." he explained further as his children threw themselves at him, crying over the loss of their grandmother.

In no time everyone was crying and they all huddled in a group hug to grieve together. I stayed there in the bushes, watching them snivel and snort. You might say it made me feel a bit uncomfortable but then again... the old waterbender was still alive and safe, safe behind bars, where she could watch me burn the world to a crisp.

I waited until most of them went inside to drink some tear to calm down. Only Tezin stayed behind to instruct the Acolytes what to do with the bison. I decided this was as good a moment as another and got up.

I walked over to him as he has his back towards me.

"Euhmm... Master Tenzin?" I opened and quickly turned around with a surprised face.

"Xana? What are you doing here?"

"Well I kindda arrived today but haven't found a place to stay. I thought... well more like hoped that I could stay here. I know you only asked me to visit but-"

He held up his hand and interrupted me "You can stay as long as you need or like. I'll have the Air Acolytes prepare a room for you in the girls dormitory." he explained as he signalled to his house. "Why don't you come in?"

"I'm sorry I saw your family and you are all grieving. I don't want to be a hindrance."

"You won't be, my mother saw something in you that made her become your teacher. You are a part of the family now." he said as he guided me inside.

We walked into the dining room and the family had gathered around the table, all looking downcast.

"Everyone this is Xana, one of mom's students. She's a refugee that will be staying with us for a while." Tezin introduced me to his family. "Xana these are my children: Jinora, Ikki and Meelo." he waved his handd at the three children who all stared at me as if I came from space.

"Are those real scars soldier!?" the youngest barked as he stood up on his chair and pointed his finger at my face.

"Meelo! Keep you manners." his mother scalded and he returned to his seat. "I'm sorry, he can be a bit... direct." she apologized

"It's okay miss..." I waved away her concerns

"Oh call me Pema." she laughed and I bowed my head respectfully.

"Thank you for allowing me to stay here."

"Xana, these are my siblings, Bumi and Kya." Tenzin said as he introduced me to them. I receive a nod from the still snivelling Bumi but the woman glared at me. This intrigued me.

"Is something wrong?" I asked her. I probably shouldn't poke but there was clearly something on her liver.

"I didn't know my mom had taken on another student. She promised me she would quit once she had taught the last one."

"You know Katara... she was too kind to not give me a chance. She was hesitant to teach me but she really managed to bring up my standard to a proper level. My folks only allowed me to learn healing. Immigrants from the north you see." I lied and hoped that would be the end of that.

"Weird, I visited my mother often and she never mentioned you. Why are you wearing my mother's necklace by the way?"

"My fiancé was a White Lotus guard, a firebender that had no idea how to make a necklace like this. He asked Katara if she could show him but she gave him hers instead."

"What was his name?" she asked curiously.

"I beg your pardon?"

"Your fiancé. I knew most of the guards since I visited often."

It took me a second to find an answer to that. I had only picked up on one name when attacking the compound and thankfully for me, he was a firebender as well.

"Howl."

"Mhhm... he never mentioned he had a girlfriend."

"Howl never liked to brag."

"I'm sorry for your loss." she said as she stopped narrowing her eyes at me and got up. Without warning she wrapped her arms around me and hugged me tightly. I winced and shivered under her touch, making her let go of me and eye me with confused eyes.

"Something wrong?" she asked and I nodded my head.

"Thank you for your compassion but... I'm not a body contact person. It's nothing personal."

"You must miss him."

"With all my heart. We planned to get married once I turned eighteen."

"Oh... I took you for an adult."

"I'm seventeen."

"That's close enough then!" Bumi exclaimed as he slapped me across my back hard. I send him a glare and he cringed a bit.

"Oh right... no body contact." he muttered uncomfortably, scratching the back of his neck. This man was cheeky, just like that little boy. You could see the family resemblance from a mile away, playful like Aang in a way perhaps.

An Air Acolyte joined the room and told Tenzin my room was ready.

"If you don't mind I'll come back for dinner. I'm tired after that long trip."

"Of course Xana, make yourself at home." Tenzin said and I bowed at everyone in the room.

"Thank you again for having me." I said as I turned on my heel to follow the Air Acolyte to my room on the other part of the island. I closed the sliding door behind me and dropped my bag. I slumped own onto the bed and allowed the softness of the sheets to comfort me.

"No mould for me." I laughed. "Right under their stupid noses and they all pity me. Perfect!"

Though that one sentence echoed through the back of my head.

_'You are part of the family now.'_

**_Asami POV_**

I crawled trough the manhole to the warehouse where we had organised our last rally and walked over to the stage. It was still there along with all of our posters, even after the police raided the place hours later. Now a week later nobody cares about it anymore.

I had been told someone was snooping around here and Amon and my father had dispatched me to check it out.

I had a look around the place but could not find anyone. I grumbled in annoyance because I felt this assignment was beneath me. I was one of the best fighters in the order and you couldn't find a better chi blocker. Well... maybe Amon had more experience on his side but I could still take him on I reckoned.

That's when I heard a humming noise from behind the stage. I quickly turned on my heel to investigate and once I turned the corner my mouth nearly dropped to the floor.

One of our _'test-subjects' _from a week ago was sleeping behind the stage with his back leaned up against the wood. He was drooling over himself. What became quickly apparent was that he wasn't sleeping peacefully. He kept on turning and moving, as if he couldn't find a good position to sleep.

What the hell was he doing here anyway? Why would he come back to the place where he had lost his bending? If I were him I'd steer clear of such a place that held such horrible memories for me.

My orders where clear though so I got to work. I leaned down and pulled the mask over my head and stared at him trough the green goggles. I placed my glove on his chest and slapped him across the face. His eyes dart from left to right as he wasn't sure what the hell was happening. His eyes widened as he saw me and I didn't hesitate and electrocuted him, knocking him unconscious.

I tied him up, gagged and blindfolded him. I pulled him over my shoulder and it took a couple of seconds to realize how heavy he was. I repositioned myself and reckoned I was capable enough to carry him all the way back.

About half an hour later and a long trip through tunnels, tunnels and some more tunnels I arrived at headquarters.

I found my father and Amon overseeing a training session and dropped him at their feet.

"Ah miss Sato, what have you brought us today?" Amon spoke up first

"Someone who is tired of living it seems." I said with sarcasm filling my voice as my catch started to scream and shout into his gag. I jerked him up onto his knees and removed the blindfold. He managed to spit out the gag himself. He gasped as he recognized the figure standing in front of him.

"Well... well, What brings you back into my presence bender? Oh wait... that information is outdated. You no longer contain that virus inside of you." Amon said and my target tried crawling back but he bumped into me, stopping him.

"Please don't hurt me... I-I ran away from home and needed a place to crash. The warehouse just seemed convenient since no one goes near to it after the rally." the former bender explained.

"Whatever bender... just let me kill him Amon." My father spat out as he wanted to step forward with a knife. Amon held him back though.

"Patience my friend. I think our visitor deserves a chance to defend himself properly. After all he is a nonbender like you now."

"I guess so..." my father grumbled in agreement. He wasn't happy about it but would never dare to go against Amon.

"I-I had a fight with my brother and I ran away. I can't stand being amongst them anymore."

"Who?" Amon asked curiously.

"Benders... they look down on me. Treat me like I can't fend for myself. They pity me and I hate it. I understand the pain and suffering of your people now."

"I see. What do you suppose I should do with you?" Amon asked intrigued.

The boy looked around at the men and woman being transformed into chi blockers and leaned down and grovelled at Amon's feet.

"Teach me... make me strong again. People always said I was stupid, even when I was a bender but now I just want to help people, help people like me... sorry like us."

"Is he really suggesting he wants to join us?" My father furrowed his brows into a scowl. "That would be heresy Amon! I know we advocate it in our propaganda to laugh at the benders but not a single one of them has joined us and nor should they!"

"I think... you are a lucky man..." Amon said as he cupped the boys face. He looked up at me "Miss Sato... you will teach him our ways. See if he is capable enough to become an asset." he ordered and I nodded my head.

"Now... what is your name?" Amon asked and the former bender looked up.

"Bolin... my name is Bolin."


End file.
